


Gold and Honey Trap

by Illumini



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Dipper receives a parcel from a stranger which leads him back to Gravity Falls, where he runs straight into the dream demon Bill Cipher. Only Bill is no demon anymore, but only a mere human. What has happened to Bill and who send Dipper the parcel? When you have the same goal, even enemies might become friends or even more…?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 40
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm back again with another BillxDip story :'D!  
> I know I said I won't write a long story ever again, but look what happened here! Yeah, as you can guess Corona made me do it. Life in isolation isn't easy, but the good thing is I have time! Lots of it....  
> This is my contribution to making this time a little brighter with a story you hopefully enjoy a little.  
> After I read the first chapter again I wasn't very satisfied, but it will get better! I promise! I'm half way through so don't worry.  
> Thanks for reading and please comment! I love to hear your thoughts on this :)  
> To everyone out there please stay safe!

He loved his job, but right now he wanted nothing more than to return home. Just a few seconds ago he had received the E-Mail he had been waiting for all day long. When the LED on his phone had started to flash blue, announcing the arrival of a new Mail, Dipper had immediately dropped the current piece of work and snapped his phone from the desk.

“Shipment complete – your package was delivered to your neighbour.”

Dipper jumped from his chair and performed a victory dance, which was only possible, because he was the only one working in his office and most of the time he had the curtains closed, because he didn’t want the weather to distract him from work.

He was so happy that the remake of his favourite childhood game had finally arrived and now he longed to go home and start playing it all weekend long without interruption.

But he still had three hours of work ahead of him. With a grunt he fell back down into his chair and resumed what he had been about to do, before he got all hyped up.

However before he was able to read the document in front of him, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Dipper immediately knew that it was the postman of the museum he was working for and went to the door.

Although Dipper didn’t mind anyone just entering his office, the postman was rather special and would never just burst in.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Dipper smiled, while he held the door open.

The man in front of him was kneeling down, hidden behind a trolley packed with packages and letters.

“Hey Dipper! I’ve got something for you, just a minute.”

Dipper patiently waited until the man on the ground got up again and handed him a small package and a flip-board with a pen to receive his signature as a confirmation.

“Anything else?” Dipper asked.

“Nope. Enjoy your day!”

“Yeah, you too.”

The postman continued to push the trolley along the corridor and Dipper left him to his work and closed the door while he examined the parcel.

As a curator of a museum located in a small town, Dipper received all sorts of packages from citizens all around the area, who were convinced that they had found a family heirloom in the garden and wanted Dipper to take a look and estimate the value.

Needless to say that hardly ever there was anything noteworthy.

This time it looked like the usual ‘I don’t have the space for it, so I donate it to the museum’-parcel. Still it always sparked Dipper’s curiosity and he set the dull document he was supposed to work on aside and instead opened the paperwrapping.

Just as expected Dipper was greeted with a handwritten letter.

“To whom it may concern,

I found these items while clearing out the house. They looked valuable and I am happy to donate them to the Museum. Even if they are not special, please keep them, I don’t need any of them back.

Best regards...”

Dipper couldn’t hold back to roll his eyes. He knew it all along. After the letter he pulled out some crumpled newspaper pages and then he carefully took out the content and lined it up on his desk, while he gave each of the pieces a first rating.

“Trash, super trash, oh my god, who would think this is...never mind,” he shook his head and one of the items was tossed directly into the trash.

At the bottom of the parcel Dipper found a lump of newspaper. It was heavier than the rest, so he assumed that something was stored inside. He removed layer after layer, until he finally held some kind of brooch in his hands.

However when he turned it around to inspect the front he nearly threw it across the room.

“What the…?” he coughed and held it closer to his eyes in order to make sure that his vision was not playing tricks on him.

He wasn’t hallucinating, but he wished he did. In his hands he held a brooch made from gold where there was the “Cipher Wheel” engraved.

It was not any Cipher Wheel, but the one connected to Bill Cipher. The dream demon that 15 years ago had tried to overthrow the world and which would have made Weirdmageddon a reality if not Dipper together with his friends and family had stopped him.

After the battle 15 years ago everything had changed for Dipper and his twinsister Mabel. They knew that unicorns, gnomes and even vampires were not fiction, but reality. They knew that a dream demon existed, who had not only the power to invade your mind, but also to control your body. An enemy who had been Dipper’s worst nightmare every night after he had returned from his summer holidays in Gravity Falls back to his parents in Piedmont, California.

Of course no one outside of Gravity Falls believed in the stories he and his sister were telling and after some years, Dipper had given up upon the task of convincing outsiders. The best approach after his parents had send him to a therapy had been for Dipper to play along and never mention any of it ever again, except to his sister and the Grunkles.

Much to Dipper’s and Mabel’s chagrin, their parents soon made the Grunkles scapegoats for the condition of their children and cut most of the ties connected to them. They were only allowed to talk to them on holidays.

For Mabel this had been much harder than for Dipper. He had soon learned to play along, lived the life he was supposed to live and accepted that the summer in Gravity Falls and been a one time experience he will forever treasure inside his heart.

His sister however started rebelling against their parents and as soon as she was old enough she left, cutting all ties to them. Of course she was still in contact with Dipper all the time.

He was happy that they still had this special twin-relationship, but as soon as he was at home for Christmas and Mabel was not with him, he became frustrated with both side.

Still, he was happy that he managed to balance his family this well. Only because he had such a good relationship with his parents had he been able to persuade his parents to invite the Grunkles every now and then, which made any family event much more bearable, without his sister.

With a sigh, Dipper sat down on his chair again, while rotating the brooch under the lamplight. It wasn’t necessary for Dipper to check on the material, this was pure gold and probably cost a fortune. He wondered several things at the same time.

First:

Why would anyone donate pure GOLD?

Second:

How did this person come by a Cipher Wheel? Was this Bill? Was he connected to Bill? Was Bill Cipher returning? Was…?

Before Dipper could further ponder upon it, the office door flew open and a pudgy man wearing a green suit, that made him even more look like a frog, entered the room.

“Ah, Mister Pines! My dear Pines! Excellent work, excellent work as always!”

Dipper could hardly suppress the urge to hide the object in his hands, instead he put it on his desk and stood up.

He was however seconds too late to block the view from his desk. The man’s eyes started to sparkle while his fatty finger’s reached out for the first object. Of course it had to be the brooch.

“Thank you, Sir!”

Dipper smiled politely at the director of the museum.

“Yes, the exhibition you organized was celebrated all over America! The newspapers are praising your work to the moon and back. Did you now, you even made it to the front page in one local newspaper? You are famous! I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. If anyone offers you a new position, please see me first. I double the offer!”

The frog man laughed and Dipper joined him half-heartedly, his eyes never leaving the object in the director’s hand.

“And what’s this?”

He waived with the brooch in front of Dipper’s face and only by sheer force of Dipper’s will, he could stop himself from snatching it back.

“Ahahahha, don’t tell me you have another secret exhibition planned?”

The man laughed again and one hand hit Dipper’s back, hard. Dipper cough-laughed a few times to hide his pain, then stepped to a safer distance, although at the same time he had to give up all hope on getting the item back into his own hands.

“Yeah, sort of. I just received a donation and I’m still evaluation the items.”

“Hahah! Good work! Then don’t let me stop you.”

The director slammed the item back onto the desk, which made Dipper wince in pain and then he waddled back to the door.

“Good work!” he said again, giving Dipper a thumps-up before he left again.

Honestly speaking Dipper had no idea how this man became the director of a museum without any kind of masters degree. Still, this museum was some kind of family business and while the director was part of the family he still had enough sense to compensate his own failure by hiring some top notch curators. Dipper was of course one of these, but this made working here so much rewarding, because everyone, despite the director, was an expert at what they were doing.

Sometimes this made Dipper laugh, when he compared the museum he was working for and the way it was run, with the Mystery Shack back in Gravity Falls. His Grunkle Stan had never in his life evaluated the worth of an exhibit, he only put into display what he found noteworthy.

Back at his desk Dipper grabbed the package again and he flipped it around to have a look at the sender. Lucky he was already sitting or he would have dropped to the ground.

“P. Novowe/ Gravity Falls/ Oregon”

This couldn’t be a coincidence! Dipper was sure, that this package was meant to arrive at his desk, specifically.

Without thinking, Dipper took a photo of the address with his phone, also he opened his backpack and casually let the golden brooch slip inside it.

The rest of the day he tried not to think about this incident any further. As Dipper had expected before, none of the other items were of any value and all of them were tossed into the trash. He had lost any form of respect towards such things a long time ago.

At first he meant to collect them at home and find a good use for them, but when Mabel once visited him and his flat was filled to the brim by useless objects, she made him pack all of them into bags and to properly dispose of them.

Afterwards Dipper had felt much better and since then, he never brought home anything from work again, except for today.

The moment Dipper opened the door to his apartment, he could hardly wait to take out the item again. He removed his cloak and shoes and locked the front door. Also he closed the curtains in order to make absolutely sure.

Then he sat on his couch and pulled his backpack close. He had to rummage through it for some time, while he became his first panic attack in fear of having lost it. Finally he found the item of his desire.

There it was again, the Cipher Wheel in all detail. With his index finger he circled it and remembered the meaning of each symbol. These symbols were representing a person. For example the “Shooting Star” was his sister Mabel, while his own symbol was the “Pine Tree”.

A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t help but turn around. Of course he was all alone inside his flat and he put the object back on his coffee table in front of the couch and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

“Why?” he asked no one in particular, but inside his mind the questions started to race.

Maybe this was a message, or a threat? Did everyone from the wheel receive such an object? Was Bill planning his return or his revenge, or both?

The only thing that was certain for Dipper at this point of time was, that this object was potentially dangerous and he would never ever return it to the museum.

Still, it was important that he would try and trace the origin of this brooch. It was impossible that this was only blind chance. The person who sent the items must have made some kind of connection. Maybe he had witnessed Weirdmageddon himself and remembered Dipper from back then.

While he was lost deep in his thoughts Dipper tossed the brooch from one hand to the other, when he suddenly stopped and laid it back on the table.

He could accidentally activate it, he thought and therefore he should for now, find a safe place to store it. Quickly he got up from the couch and examined his room. However the moment he turned his back on the item, he immediately felt a shiver run down his spine.

This was no good, he felt watched. Anything could happen, therefore he picked the golden thing back up again.

In the end he ended up carrying it through his whole apartment, including the bathroom and when he had finally managed going to bed, he still tried to figure out a place.

Angry about himself he stuffed it under his pillow and pulled up his blanket. With eyes tightly closed a frown formed on his lips.

“Dream Demon!” he cursed and snatched the brooch back from under his cushion. Probably keeping this thing close to his head was the worst idea ever. Grumbling under his breath he switched on the light and tapped his feet, thinking.

“Ok, where should I put you?”

In the end Dipper had stored in in some kind of DIY-prison with attached alarm system. To be precise, the item was under a sauce pan, with several books and glasses on top, which, according to Dipper, were piled up in such an intricate way, that it was nearly impossible to lift one part without letting something drop.

Also he downloaded some kind of app, that would keep track of noises. It was more like a modern baby-phone but it gave Dipper at least a little peace of mind, before he returned back to his bed.

Finally he closed his eyes and relaxed.

“Shit!” he cursed again. He had forgotten to pick up his new game from his neighbour. But on a second thought, right now, he couldn’t care less.

The first thing in the morning Dipper did, after a night with less than one hour of sleep, was checking if the golden brooch was still there.

Of course when he attempted to unstack his masterpiece, he destroyed two of the glasses he had used in his construction and cursed under his breath.

Still the thing was where he had left it. When he held it up, it was glittering in the sunlight, giving Dipper a headache.

He continued to stare at it over his breakfast and finally gave in.

“Ok, whatever, you know as well as I know what I am going to do. It’s probably exactly what YOU want me to do!”

Dipper accused the brooch, pointing at it with his spoon full of cereals and milk.

“I hate you,” he concluded and drank the last drops of milk, directly from his cereal bowl.

A little later Dipper buckled up in his car and put his backpack at the empty seat next to him. In his trunk he had another travel bag and also he had made a call to the museum and informed everyone that he would take a few days off. Since he was mostly working over time, he had accumulated weeks of additional holiday, which he usually never used, much to the chagrin of the people management.

He took his phone and made a route for Gravity Falls. Since the trip would be too long for just one day, he also planned one stop at a motel, before he started the engine.

He gave his backpack one last frown and left the parking lot.

During the first half of his road trip he wondered if he should have informed Mabel about this. He was pretty sure that she would be furious the moment she found out about him going to Gravity Falls all by himself. On the other hand, Dipper didn’t want to worry her. Maybe this was nothing and Dipper being Dipper, was freaking out for no reason at all.

Also Mabel lived in New York now. It wasn’t like she could simply drop her work and come flying over. As much as Dipper would have liked to become the infamous Mystery Twins again, he was confident that he could solve this task on his own.

Before he would fall asleep behind the steering wheel, he managed to arrive at the motel he had made a reservation for in advance.

It wasn’t anything special at all, but after last nights events, Dipper was more than grateful for some good nights rest.

He stuffed the brooch into the room-safe and tried not to think about it anymore. Since nothing had happened up until now, the brooch itself most likely had no magical qualities without the right handling.

After a short stop in the bathroom Dipper fell head-first into the cushions and fell asleep within seconds.

The water under the shower still wasn’t cold enough for Dipper’s taste. He fumbled at the temperature control, but it wasn’t moving any further. Dipper’s cheeks were flushed red and he closed his eyes again, while the stream of water was running down his face.

‘What happened last night?’ he wondered and again the dream he had had flashed before his eyes.

He had been standing in a white room and there was Bill Cipher the triangle floating in mid-air. He wasn’t looking at Dipper but his eye was cast down. There was nothing on the ground and it unnerved Dipper immensely.

“Hey Bill!” he had shouted, but the triangle didn’t move.

“Hey! Bill Cipher! I’m talking to you!”

No reaction. From wherever the Dream Dipper had produced some tiny stones and he was now aiming for Bill, in order to get at least any kind of reaction from the demon. Much to Dipper’s own surprise, he had hit with the first throw, but Bill had just vanished.

Instead Dipper was suddenly grabbed from behind. Strong arms were pulling him close and hot lips were pressing against his neck.

The Dipper within the dream didn’t fight, only leaned into it, closing his eyes. The hands rummaged over his torso and between his legs, making him hard. Lifting up his hips for more, soon one of the hands found the way into Dipper’s pants, grabbing him hard and making Dipper moan. It didn’t take very long and the hand had made him come with a scream. “Pine Tree…,” was the last thing he heard, before he woke up with a start.

It goes without saying that Dipper had to change his underwear the moment he found the mess in his bed and that was also the reason he was now torturing himself with the freezing water.

Of course this wasn’t his first time experiencing such a dream. It had bean at least six month or more that Dipper had been into a relationship, therefore it was only natural that his body wanted some more attention every now and then. What was nagging at Dipper was the close connection to Bill. He convinced himself that even Bill wouldn’t play this low, sending him sex-dreams and that this was all the work of his own brain, but in the end there was a chance, that it indeed was connected to Bill Cipher.

Still, the hands in his dream had been human and not the tiny black sticks, that Bill had in his triangle form.

Dipper shook his head, stepped out of the shower and pulled the towel from the rack.

During the second part of his trip towards Gravity Falls Dipper wondered, if the hands in his dream had been male or female. He wanted to convince himself that they had been female, but somehow it felt wrong. He had never had any relationship with men, although he never dismissed the idea. It just didn’t happen.

It was already late in the evening when Dipper passed the Welcome sign of Gravity Falls. He sighed in relief and the tension of the last two days seemed to lift a little from his shoulders, although this was the place where his adventure was only just about to start.

Even after all this years Gravity Falls felt more like home to Dipper than the place he was living in right now. Everything about this little city felt familiar, which was probably also due to the fact that not much had changed within the last 15 years.

Whistling a song to himself, Dipper turned around a corner on the street that led him through the woods, when suddenly the only sound he heard was a deafening impact and the screech of his brakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but here is chapter 2 already!  
> Right now I'm writing chapter 8 and I think this will be around 10 chapters in total.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and any comment <3<3<3!!

This was a nightmare! Had Dipper really just hit an animal with his car? He had no idea how to behave in such a situation. The only person he had ever witnesses such a thing with before was Grunkle Stan and his behaviour was not very exemplary.

For a brief second Dipper considered to google the best approach for such a scenario, but he soon dismissed it. He was a grown up, he could handle it. First thing he should possibly do was to check the thing he had just run over.

But what if it was alive and angry? Dipper could be in danger as soon as he left the car. Still he had to check. He couldn’t just drive on as if nothing had happened. He swallowed the hard lump inside his throat and opened the door very slowly, trying to listen for any kind of sound from the outside. However the only thing Dipper could hear was his heartbeat hammering inside his ears.

“Ok Dipper, you can do it…,” he assured himself and slowly stepped around the door towards the thing on the ground.

When Dipper spotted a body on the ground instead of an animal all the colour drained from his face and despite the fact that his heart had dropped to his pants, he moved with lightning speed towards the person.

Dipper kneeled down and inspected the area.

‘No blood, thank god, maybe he’s alive,’ Dipper thought to himself and carefully touched the persons wrists and gave them a soft squeeze. The body lay face down with the back facing Dipper, arms and legs stretched out towards the sides.

“Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?”

When nothing happened, Dipper freaked out and shook the person a little harder.

“Hey! Can you hear me? Are you conscious?!?”

There came a grunt from below and although Dipper had no idea if this was a good or a bad sign, he felt some relief wash over him.

Then the body on the ground started to move and in one single motion turned around and was now lying on his back like a turtle.

“Ugh…,” the person groaned again and Dipper took a good look.

The person was male, probably Dipper’s age. He was also taller than Dipper, lean but wiry and had wild unruly gold-blonde hair. He was wearing black jeans, a black hoodie and a yellow shirt, with a turtleneck.

The face of the man looked unscathed, while he had sharp cheekbones which made him look a little hawkish. All in all, Dipper had to admit that this man was rather beautiful and in good shape, considering that he had just been hit by a car.

Only a moment later he opened his eyes and steel blue orbs looked directly at Dipper, who was leaning over him, to check his condition.

One, two, three, Dipper was completely lost, until the stranger finally started to speak.

“Kid, how long are you going to look at me?”

“Ehwww…,” Dipper jumped back and sat on the ground, “I just want to make sure that you are all right, seeing that I just hit you with my car!”

The blond lifted himself up into a sitting position, facing Dipper. He tilted his head.

“So this is your car?”

Dipper swallowed hard and nodded.

“Are you sure you have a driving license?”

Dipper nodded again, but he felt ashamed to own one.

The man in front of him tsked and leaned back on his arms.

“You could have killed me, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dipper’s voice was barely audible and he felt like throwing up.

“Listen, I’m very sorry! I really am! I never meant to hit you! But, well it was dark and, maybe I wasn’t paying too much attention to the road anymore, but...you shouldn’t be walking on the road alone at night you know?”

“So it’s my fault?”

“No!!! Of course not, it’s just...odd.”

Dipper waved his hands in front of himself in defence. The blond stranger was looking otherworldly the way the headlights were illuminating his features.

“Odd,” the other one repeated and looked into the black sky, away from Dipper, hiding his face within the shadow. The silence afterwards was killing Dipper and since he needed to do something to improve the situation he stood up and held out a hand to the stranger.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The blond man took Dipper’s hand and let himself get pulled up. Dipper, who didn’t expect the other one to be this light, used way too much force, so that they both bumped into each other.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean…,” Dipper tried to explain, but was interrupted.

The stranger leaned into Dipper and one hand softly removed a strand of hair from Dipper’s forehead.

“A birth mark? Looks like the Big Dipper.”

Dipper was very thankful that the colour of his face was swallowed by the darkness surrounding him. He meant to slap away the stranger’s hand, but he refrained from it, since he still wasn’t sure about the mental and physical condition of the other.

“It’s beautiful,” the blond man said and gave Dipper a genuine smile.

“Eh...thanks….,” since the situation couldn’t get anymore awkward Dipper scratched his head at a loss for words.

“Anyway, I think I should bring you to a hospital and let them check if everything is ok. It’s the least I could do.”

“Sure,” the weird man agreed and crossed the arms behind his back, looking at Dipper expectantly.

“Ok then, if you don’t mind driving with me...usually I am a very good driver. I get scolded for driving too carefully, you know?”

The other one chuckled and turned around getting into the front seat.

Dipper was relieved that the man would cooperate so easily and he also got back into the car. Now that he started the engine, Dipper remembered that he should have also checked the condition of the car after this crash, but he figured it could wait.

The first part of the drive both men were silently watching the street until Dipper couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“My name is Mason by the way, but everyone calls me Dipper.”

“Nice to meet you. My name is Bill.”

Dipper nearly stepped onto the brake upon hearing this.

“Can I call you Dipper, too?” Bill asked.

“Sure,” Dipper nodded while his brain was sending him a million thoughts again.

‘His name is Bill! It can’t be coincidence! But he is a human, this can not be!’

When the hospital came into sight, Dipper felt a stone falling from his chest. He parked the car and walked Bill towards the emergency entrance.

He then explained at the reception what happened and inwardly he braced himself to be escorted to the police, but for now none of this happened.

Bill received a number and a questionnaire to fill out and both took a seat at the waiting area.

Since it was in the middle of the night in Gravity Falls there were not many other people waiting for a doctor and soon it was Bill’s turn.

Dipper gave him an encouraging smile, before the blond vanished behind a door.

Actually it seemed that Dipper was free to leave now, but his conscience didn’t let him. He had to make sure, that Bill was all right and if he wasn’t Dipper would accept to pay the costs for any treatment.

While Dipper was waiting for Bill’s return he felt the weight of the brooch inside his backpack.

‘There must be a reason for these things happening,’ he told himself. ‘I know there is!’

In his mind he relived the scene when he had hit Bill and he was sure that he would never forget the sound when the car had made contact with the other’s body.

Dipper had to hold his face inside his hands. It was a miracle that Bill was still alive...or maybe he had internal bleeding? Maybe he was dying in this very moment and it would be Dipper’s fault. Dipper felt positively sick.

“Hey, kid.”

Dipper snapped back to reality and in front of him stood Bill again, smiling.

“Hey, what does the doctor say?”

Dipper stood up, too, looking over Bill’s shoulder, but not finding anyone else.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Bill announced.

“Really?” Dipper’s eyebrows raised in disbelief, “I mean, did they really check everything? X-ray? Ultrasound?”

Bill chuckled.

“You brought me here so I get looked up and now you don’t trust the experts?”

“Yeah well, just, you are very lucky.”

Bill shrugged.

“Not sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“By the way, why are you still here? You could have gone already you know? You don’t need to take care of me.”

“Just wanted to make sure you are all right,” Dipper gave the other a small smile and when the other returned it, there was something cracking inside of Dipper.

“I’m hungry,” Bill suddenly pouted.

“Well, I could invite you to some food. It’s the least I could do.”

“I won’t say no to that.”

Then both men walked back to Dipper’s car and he drove them to the only place he knew where they would get some food at this time of night.

Just like Dipper had expected, the Diner was still open, but without any other visitors.

Lazy Susan had quit her job years ago and since then it was said that the quality of the food had improved tremendously.

After they had ordered their dishes, Dipper took the chance to take a proper look at Bill. At the hospital they had sat next to each other, but now they were facing and this paired with a good lighting Dipper couldn’t resist to stare.

The man in front of him was beautiful in all aspects, Dipper concluded. There was not one flaw to be found and Dipper wondered if he was working as a model or an actor or if he was a remnant of the failed boy-group project “Sev’ral Timez”.

“Are you from Gravity Falls?” Bill suddenly asked, which startled Dipper.

“No, not really. I’m from California, but I spent one summer holiday here when I was a kid. And you?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Ok, but do you live here now?”

“Sort of.”

Before Dipper could become more frustrated with Bill’s replies, their food was served and both men ate in silence, before Bill continued.

“If you are from California, what business do you have in Gravity Falls?”

“Oh, I’m just visiting an old friend.”

Which was a lie, but two could play the game.

“Sure.”

Since there was not much else conversation, Dipper soon paid for the dinner and both left the Diner.

“So, I would like to drive you home. Just to make sure, that you won’t jump in front of another car,” Dipper joked, but felt that it was really not the time for such lines.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to. You’ve done enough to clear up your bad conscience.”

Upon this reply Dipper’s mouth fell open.

“It’s not just that!” he defended himself, although it probably was part of the truth.

“Anyways, let me drive you home and then that’s that, ok?”

Bill looked at the ground, he was drawing lines into the sand, clearly avoiding looking at Dipper.

“Where do you live?”

Bill shrugged and it dawned on Dipper. The reason why Bill was wandering on the streets at night. He didn’t have a home.

“You know what, I have a room for two in a Hotel. You could stay there if you want to. Take a shower and tomorrow is a new day, ok?”

“Kid, you really don’t have to do this. Just leave me here. I’m fine.”

The smile on Bill’s face made Dipper heartbroken.

“No, come with me. Just for this night. I paid for it in advance and the room has two beds. Would be a waste not to use it?”

Bill chuckled.

“Maybe they should have checked you in the hospital. Hitting people with a car and then inviting strangers into your room. Is this some kind of trick? Aren’t you worried that I will rob you?”

“No, not at all,” Dipper smiled encouragingly, however when Bill stepped closer to him, he struggled keeping the smile.

“And what If I want to do something else?” Bill suggested flirtatiously.

To save the rest of his dignity Dipper coughed a few times and stepped back.

“Really? Bill, now let’s got.”

He ushered the other into the car and while he was driving toward the hotel he tried very hard to get the images out of his head that Bill had planted there.

The clerk at the night counter handed Dipper the key to his room and both men silently went through the corridors until Dipper unlocked the door and held it open for Bill to pass.

Bill inspected the room carefully and turned back to Dipper as if he was asking which bed he was allowed to use.

“I don’t mind. Choose whatever bed you like best,” Dipper told him, while he was unpacking a few things from the travel bag he had brought with him.

“If you want to, you can use the bathroom first, I will sort a few things here.”

“Ok, thanks,” Bill nodded and went past Dipper towards the bathroom door.

“Wait a second!” Dipper called after him.

“Hm?”

Dipper held out a shirt for him.

“Here if you want to change after the shower?”

It wasn’t really meant as a question and Bill’s smile became predatory.

“Hm, usually I tend to sleep naked, but I make an exception just for you.”

Of course Dipper turned beet red and he could still hear Bill’s laughter even after the door was closed.

Seriously even Dipper wasn’t sure anymore what he was doing and why.

Still, now that he was alone, he felt safe enough to pull out the brooch and he stored it inside the room’s safe. He trusted that Bill wouldn’t kill him, but he wasn’t sure about robbery. The next thing Dipper did would look odd to any other outsider.

The brunet took one of his spare pairs of socks, then he searched for the hotel’s sewing kit and after he found it, he added some buttons to the sock. Finally he had successfully managed to create a sock puppet!

“Hello?” Dipper whispered to the sock, while he made sure that the shower was still running.

“Can you hear me? If Bill took your body, you can communicate with me through this sock. Don’t be shy. I can help you.”

No reply.

Dipper scratched his head. Yes, this felt weird, even for him.

“Ok, so, I will keep you close. If you feel like talking, just tell me.”

He put the sock on his pillow and stared at it.

It was the only plausible explanation. Bill must have made a deal with this poor soul and tricked him like he did with Dipper.

“Pain is hilarious!” ringed in Dipper’s ears. ‘No wonder he jumped in front of my car!’ Dipper huffed and tilted his head.

“Say something…,” but before he could continue he heard the shower go off and quickly he stuffed the sock under his pillow. Then he tried to casually sit on the bed, checking his phone.

However while the display was active, he failed to grasp any meaning of the words written upon it.

The next thing, the bathroom door swung open and a half naked Bill stepped out. The only clothes he was wearing was a towel around his hips, the still damp hair was clinging to his face, rendering it like a portrait.

Dipper was sure that his heart had stopped beating and that he was giving Bill a look that must creep even him out.

“Ok, I’m next,” Dipper announced to no one in particular and slammed the door to the bathroom shut behind him.

Fighting for air, he sat down onto the ground, painstakingly aware of Bill’s clothes scattered onto the floor around him.

“Breathe Dipper, breathe,” he rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

He had a thing for Bill. This was obvious and it had hit him full force. He already heard Mabel scream with joy inside his head.

Dipper had found many men attractive in his life, but he had never considered any one of them as date material. Wendy had been his first crush and later on he had dated a few girls, but none of them had been as cool as her. Still decent enough, considering that Dipper was a lame curator at a museum.

But this! Bill’s naked body was forever burned into Dipper’s mind and honestly he didn’t want this image to leave. Bill was so handsome, there should be a picture of him inside the dictionary next to the word.

When he finally relaxed again, Dipper resisted the urge to grab one of Bill’s clothes to smell it. This was weird.

With a grunt Dipper realized that he had forgotten to bring his nightclothes and the toiletry bag with him to the bathroom. Luckily there was a toothbrush and toothpaste provided by the hotel and it seemed that Bill had made use of it, too. So Dipper copied it and now the only problem would be to change in front of Bill.

Dipper tried very hard to convince himself that he could do it. He would just step out and very confidently pull off his shirt and pants. There was nothing to hide. He wasn’t build too bad himself. He played tennis every now and then and although he wasn’t muscular he considered himself as ok looking. At least much better than he did back in school. He had grown out his hair a bit and it made him look a little devil may care.

Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath and stepped outside. However he already deflated the moment he looked at Bill’s bed. The blond man was rolled up into the blanked, his back facing Dipper and he was seemingly fast asleep.

“Well,” Dipper had one problem less. He changed into his night shirt, then he sneaked to Bill and checked if he was really sleeping. Dipper shrugged, climbed into his own bed and turned of the light.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dipper awoke from a dreamless sleep. It was a long time ago that he had ever felt this well rested. Still, only after a few seconds he remembered last nights events and he opened his eyes with a start.

Only then did he realize the additional weight on his bed. With a shock he turned around and stared directly into...a sock puppet.

“Good morning Dipper!!” the puppet happily announced and Dipper nearly fell out of bed, while Bill was roaring with laughter.

“I heard that some people can’t sleep without a plush toy but a sock puppet??”

He was still laughing like crazy, when Dipper lifted himself into a sitting position too and snatched the sock from Bill’s hand.

“None of your business,” he grumbled, trying very hard to hide his red cheeks behind his hair.

“Well, if you need someone with you in bed, you could have asked me,” Bill winked at him and Dipper swung his legs out of bed in order to escape the situation.

“I take a shower. Do whatever you feel like doing,” Dipper waved a hand, while rummaging through his clothes. This time he wouldn’t enter the bathroom without the proper equipment.

“And if I feel like leaving?”

Dipper turned around. He wanted to look indifferent, but failed.

“This is not a prison.”

Bill smiled and crossed his arms behind his neck, while leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“Don’t want to miss the breakfast though,” he winked again and Dipper sighed in relief, before he started to take a shower.

While the hot water was running over his face, Dipper wondered where this was going. He couldn’t keep Bill forever by his side. Or maybe he could? No, he had something else to solve. He needed to find out more about the brooch and find a safe place to store it. He needed to enter the secret laboratory in the basement of the Mystery Shack. This was no place to show Bill around, especially not, if Bill was who Dipper thought he was. On the other hand, why would Bill be stupid enough to tell him his name and in addition a human form was not invincible. Also, shouldn’t the owner of the body have returned by now? If Bill Cipher was using a puppet he was not allowed to fall asleep if he wanted to maintain control over it. Well, maybe he had only pretended to be asleep.

Topless Bill!

“Whoa!” Dipper nearly lost his balance. He would never understand how his brain was working and why it would throw such irrelevant stuff at him out of the blue.

‘So, assuming Bill is a real human being. How likely would it be that he would want to date me?’

This time Dipper hit his head on the tiles on purpose.

“Focus!”

He fumbled for the temperature control and pulled it to cold. Biting down his teeth, Dipper felt his arousal go down again.

‘This man, I should get rid of him, before it’s too late.”

After Dipper had changed into fresh clothes and dried his hair, he walked out of the bathroom. For a moment he thought that Bill had left, but he had just changed his position back on his own bed, since it was closer to the television.

“You hungry?” Dipper asked and Bill jumped up and gave him a big smile.

Both of them went down into the dining room.

The variety of food wasn’t the best, Dipper had to admit, but it seemed that Bill was content as long as it was food. He loaded tons of toast onto his plate and happily stuffed everything into his mouth. For a moment Dipper felt as if Bill was a dog and not human. Dipper was perfectly fine with his steaming hot pot of Earl Grey and one slice of toast with scrambled eggs.

The moment when Bill was finished eating, Dipper had to make a decision.

“Hey Bill, do you know about the Mystery Shack?”

“Sure I do. The tourist trap in the woods?”

“Eh, yes.”

“What about it?”

“I’m going to visit an old friend of mine and maybe you would like to join me?”

This had cost Dipper all his courage and he held his breath while he waited for the other’s reply.

Bill on the other hand tilted his head, his eyes became small slits, but then he shrugged.

“’k kid, guess there’s nothing else to do.”

“Yeah, great,” Dipper sounded like a pubescent teenager and he barely managed to hide his smile. Still, when he saw Bill smiling back at him, he didn’t hold back anymore and smiled in earnest.

Dipper left the brooch inside the safe on purpose. If Bill was the real deal, it was best to keep them separated as long as possible.

While Dipper drove both of them through the city, Bill was lounging in his seat, staring out of the window towards the sky. He looked kind of carefree and relaxed. This made Dipper wonder, if this really could be his arch-enemy the dream demon.

Dipper would never feel relaxed while sitting next to Bill Cipher, although, right now, he probably did feel at ease as long as he could watch the way Bill’s hair was shining in the daylight and how his lip’s were curled up to a mischievous smile and...’Focus!’

Dipper chided himself again. He didn’t want to hit anyone else with the car, therefore he tore his eyes from the blond man and the rest of the tour he kept them glued to the street. Neither of them had spoken a word, but it hadn’t been an awkward silence, but a mutual and friendly one.

At least, that had been Dipper’s impression.

“Here we are, welcome to the Mystery Shack!”

Dipper announced, while he was parking the car. Bill whistled approvingly and got out of the car.

The moment Dipper stood in front of the old wooden building he was overwhelmed by many feelings at the same time and he felt as if he was twelve again, when he had first arrived here together with his sister.

Even the smell was still the same. Dipper only snapped back, when Bill nudged his side.

“How long are we supposed to stand in front of it?”

“Sorry,” Dipper apologised, “you know, this one summer vacation I used to live here. I shared a room in the attic together with my twin-sister. I think it was the best time of my life.”

Bill snorted.

“Really? Your life must be pretty boring, if that was the best time.”

Dipper wasn’t offended at all. He was already used to people belittling his summer with his Grunkle.

“You have no idea,” he smiled and walked towards the shack.

Inside the shop it was buzzing with tourists, although it wasn’t even holiday season. Dipper had to fight his way through the aisles stuffed with cheap merchandise, always making sure, that Bill was still behind him. Finally he arrived at the back of the shop, where the office was to be found.

He knocked and soon he heard a well-known voice reply.

“Please come in.”

Dipper opened the door with a smile and inside was sitting Soos also known as “Mister Mystery” behind his desk.

“Dipper! I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?”

Soos stood up and came over to give Dipper a big hug. The brunet returned it in earnest.

“Soos, I’m so happy to see you! You know, I needed to take a break from work and what other place would be better than Gravity Falls.”

“Right you are!” Soos agreed and crossed his arms in front of his chest looking solemn.

“And who is this young fella next to you?”

Dipper, who had for a second forgotten about Bill, was a little caught off-guard.

“I’m his lover,” Bill replied and put his arm around Dipper’s shoulders.

Soos mouth fell open and Dipper’s cheeks had turned bright red. Before Dipper could however set things right again, Soos suddenly seemed to have forgotten something and checked his non-existent watch.

“Oh, look at the time! Nice meeting you two. I, ehm, I have a Mystery Tour to give, see you around! Feel free to roam around the house.”

And off he went, leaving behind a startled Dipper and a smug looking Bill.

“What was that about?” Dipper turned to Bill, shrugging off the other’s arm.

“Am I wrong?” Bill gave him a crooked smile.

Dipper closed his eyes and held a hand in front of his face to hide his embarrassment.

“You are wrong, very much so!”

The blond only chuckled and leaned against the desk.

“What now? You gonna give me a tour?”

Dipper removed his hand again and shrugged.

“If you want to?”

“Sure kid.”

They left the shop and entered the living area that used to be Dipper’s home for one summer. He gave Bill a brief overview. The living room, the kitchen, the room that used to be Dipper’s room but then again he never used it and everything else. Since no one was living here anymore and Soos only used the kitchen and the bathroom, there was dust and spiderwebs everywhere. Stanley had packed most of the things into moving boxes that were piling up everywhere. However he never had had the heart to take them away. Stanford and Stanley were despite their age, still happily travelling around the world and only randomly checked Gravity Falls. It was only a backup plan. Neither of them intended to come back permanently.

Therefore when Bill and Dipper entered the attic, both had started coughing because of the dust.

Although so many years had passed there were still Mabel’s and his beds standing at both sides of the room and at the top the sun was shining through the triangle window.

Come to mention it, this house was full of triangles! Stanford must have been truly obsessed back then, that he had successfully installed a triangle at every corner of the house.

“This had been my room. I shared it with my sister,” Dipper told Bill, who was starting to wander around the room.

“Cosy,” he nodded.

Dipper had no idea what else to say. There wasn’t much to show, except for some cardboard boxes, there wasn’t much of interest here.

Bill leaned against a tower of boxes and inspected the ceiling. First Dipper only saw it out of the corner of his eye, but the tower suddenly started to collapse. Without thinking Dipper jumped forwards and pushed Bill out of the way.

Both men landed hard on the ground with a thud, while the boxes around them crashed to the ground and spilled the contents all over them, effectively burying both men under a thick layer of dust.

Only when everything had become still again, Dipper dared to lift his body up, finding himself atop Bill, only inches apart from the blond.

For a very long time Dipper was lost in Bill’s blue eyes and he hoped that Bill would not be able to hear his racing pulse. Still, his whole body was pressed close to Bill’s, he could even feel Bill’s heart hammering against his own chest.

“Thank you,” Bill smiled, “you killed me once and saved me once. I think we are even.”

Dipper rolled away from Bill and sat on the ground next to him.

“I just,” he let a hand run through his hair. The smell of Bill was still in his nose and it was impossible for him to form a sentence, but he knew he was treating on thin ice right now.

“Bill,” Dipper started, but was interrupted by Soos voice that came booming from the ground floor.

“Hey Dipper! Are you ok? I heard some noise from the attic?”

Dipper stood up and opened the door.

“Don’t worry. Everything is fine. There were just some boxes colliding!”

“Ah, sorry! If you need something, just let me know!”

“Thank you! Let me just clean this mess up.”

When Dipper closed the door again, Bill was leaning against the wall opposite of him, as if nothing had happened.

“Sorry,” Dipper said and started to pick up the things from the floor and returned them into the boxes. Bill silently watched him for some time, until he spoke up.

“I think I should go.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up from the floor, his eyes wide.

“I don’t mind having you around,” he said and stood up from the ground, while dusting himself off.

Bill shook his head.

“Nah, it’s not that. I’m busy, you know.”

“Oh,” Dipper’s hands dropped helplessly to his sides. He wanted to say something to stop Bill, but he couldn’t order him to stay.

“See you around then!” Bill winked and was about to leave the room.

Dipper’s mouth opened and closed, his hand half-way stretched out to touch Bill, but then he withdrew it again.

“See you.”

And then Bill was gone, just like that.

Dipper heard Soos saying goodbye to Bill, too. Soon afterwards there was the familiar sound of the shop-door closing and he was gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should be able to finish the story this week and will update every few days. Also I am already starting to outline another story...so let's see that will happen. Since there is not much else to do for me, this is a good way to kill time.
> 
> Thanks for any comment or kudo! <3


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed on auto pilot for Dipper. After he had cleaned up the attic at the Mystery Shack, he had another talk with Soos, where both awkwardly avoided the topic of Bill.

In the evening Soos had closed the Shack and they both had dinner together, reminiscing the old times. For a few hours Dipper had successfully forgotten about the brooch and Bill, until he parked his car in front of the hotel, in which he had shared a room with Bill less than 24 hours ago.

First thing Dipper did was to check the safe. When he held the golden brooch in his hand, he sighed a few times in relief. Staring at it for some minutes, he locked it up again and sat down on his bed.

Housekeeping had sadly done an excellent work and Bill’s and his bed were back to their original state. Dipper didn’t dare walk over and he also didn’t dare thinking about sleeping in Bill’s bed instead inside his own.

“This can’t be happening!”

He complained and ruffled his hair. He had no idea where Bill was gone and where to find him, in case he really, desperately wanted to see him again.

With a frustrated noise Dipper fell back into the cushions.

“Bill…”

Maybe it wasn’t completely unlikely that he would see Bill again. In case Bill was in reality Bill Cipher, he would try to steal the brooch from him or interfere into Dipper’s life in whatever way possible.

Still, if Bill was only a normal human being, Dipper had lost his chance in getting to know him.

It was no use! Dipper took one of the cushions and put it over his face and screamed.

This couldn’t be right. Dipper checked the picture on his display again. The picture of the senders address was as clear as day, however the place where he was standing was some kind of desolated industrial area. The house that matched the number on the parcel was only an old, rundown hut, surrounded by trash, covered in graffiti a million times.

If someone found a golden brooch inside this hut, never ever would they simply donate it to a museum.

Everything about this was fishy and Dipper had to find out, what or who was behind all this. He took a deep breath and knocked at the “door”.

“Hello? Someone here? Mister Novowe? Anyone here?”

After the second knock, the board that was used to close the entrance simply fell inside with a clang. Dipper jumped a few meter backwards, but since nothing more happened he entered.

Inside the hut, there was not much to see. It looked however smaller from the outside.

There was one room with what used to be a window on the opposite side. On the ground were old cardboard boxes and newspaper pages. The smell wasn’t very welcome and Dipper zipped up his hoodie and covered his nose.

With the flash-light of his phone he illuminated the place, but there wasn’t enough space to hide even a gnome.

There was no clue at all to be found. When Dipper was just about to leave the place again, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, as if someone was watching him.

He tried as best as he could to act as casually as possible, while slowly turning around in order to find the source for his feeling.

And he wasn’t disappointed at all. Behind the barred window was a dark silhouette. Dipper’s eyes went wide. So this was the right place after all and someone was checking on it.

Without thinking, Dipper sprinted to the outside and rounded the hut.

Of course the dark shadow was already taking flight and Dipper saw it vanishing behind a corner.

Adrenaline was pumping through his nerves and Dipper run at high speed after the shadow, but was always only able to see it disappear behind the next corner.

His lungs started burning and his legs felt heavy, but he couldn’t stop. He chased after the person for as long as he could, until his pursuit ended abruptly, when he suddenly run into a dead-end and no one was to be seen anymore.

Dipper sprinted back, in case he had rounded the wrong corner, but there was nothing moving around him, he had lost track.

Panting heavily, Dipper stopped and leaned down, his hands on his knees to support his upper body.

“Fuck,” he spat out as soon as he had enough air back in his lungs. Then he stood up straight again.

He would definitely come back another day and in case that the hut was indeed watched, he would meet this ghost again.

But for now, everything he needed was taking a long, hot shower.

The way his clothes were sticking to his body, was making Dipper frown, when he walked down the corridor back to his hotel room. Lucky for him he didn’t run into anyone who could get offended by his horrible smell. He wrinkled his nose and was just about to open the door to his room, when he realized that it already stood ajar.

Cautiously he approached it and carefully pushed it open. This was not the housekeeping. First thing Dipper saw was a lamp on the ground and the content of his travel bag scattered across the room.

He held his breath and tiptoed further into the room, until blond hair caught his attention.

Bill was standing in front of his bed, still oblivious to Dipper’s presence. In order to not miss his chance, Dipper took some emergency unicorn hair out of his pocket and using it like a rope he threw it around Bill and tied it down.

“Ouch!” Bill complained and lost his balance, which made him fall headfirst onto the bed.

“I knew it! I knew it was you!” Dipper cursed and pushed Bill’s head down into the mattress.

“You are Bill Cipher!!” Dipper accused Bill, anger written all over his face.

Bill tilted his head, trying to escape Dipper’s wrath.

“Yes! I am! I never said something else, kid!”

While this was the truth, Dipper still pretty much felt a little betrayed and needed to vent his anger somewhere.

“What are you planning? You are here to steel it, no? You will never get it back!”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“What?”

“What?!”

Dipper was confused and somehow he forgot to continue holding down Bill. The blond man wriggled free and turned around, sitting on the bed and pouting. His messy blond hair was falling to his face, so Bill tried to blow it out of his eyes, since his hands were tied up.

He looked adorable, Dipper concluded, while at the same time he hated himself for thinking something like this.

“So,” Dipper also sat down on his own bed, facing Bill, “why did you break into my hotel room?”

“It wasn’t me. It was already like this when I returned,” Bill answered truthfully.

“I don’t believe you,” Dipper shook his head.

“Then don’t,” Bill replied.

Both men stared at each other for a minute, before Dipper continued with a more pressing question he wanted an answer for.

“Is this a puppet?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s my own body.”

“Yeah, as if,” Dipper sneered, making Bill roll his eyes in frustration.

“Look, kid, why are you asking me, if everything I say is a joke to you?”

“Ok,” getting lectured by Bill Cipher didn’t feel right, still he needed some answers, so maybe he should best cooperate.

“Sorry, old habit I guess. How did you come by a human body?”

“I don’t know all the details, but let’s start at what I do know. After Weirdmageddon I had become nothing more than a tiny stone statue in the middle of the woods. All my demonic powers were locked up and while I still was conscious in a way, I couldn’t really interact with anything. Years passed by and things were immensely boring.”

Dipper listened to Bill’s story with a certain interest. He hadn’t known that Bill had become a stone statue. He had always assumed that Bill had become a shapeless being floating between dimensions.

“And then only a week ago, suddenly I felt a presence. I was made of stone, so I couldn’t see, but I felt it’s power. It grew stronger and stronger, until there was a flash of light and I felt a strong pull as if something was tearing me apart.”

Dipper’s mouth fell open and involuntarily he had leaned closer to Bill.

“When I became conscious again, I was lying on the ground in the middle of the woods and I was this. Human.”

Bill shook his head and laughed. It sounded funny and forced.

“You wouldn’t believe it. On the ground was a magic circle written in blood. It was very old, very dark magic. A human sacrifice to revive a god. I was sure that this spell got lost a thousand years ago…, but here I am.”

Bill shrugged as best as he could, while his arms were still tied with the unicorn-hair.

“What do you mean with human sacrifice? Did you take over the other’s body?”

“No!” Bill corrected the other. “It’s not like that. You have to offer your own body freely. You will lose not only your body, but your soul, too. As a reward the god your are summoning will be reborn as a human being.”

Bill looked down on the ground.

“As you can imagine. God’s were not very fond of this spell. They made sure that no human would ever cast such a thing again!”

The blond man turned and looked into a distant past, as if he remembered something from a long time ago.

“No one wants to be forced being a human being. People were getting all crazy about these ‘Fallen Angels’ or whatever they were calling them.”

Dipper waited a moment before he dared to ask another question.

“What about your magic?”

“None,” Bill’s lips went thin, “I can’t do any magic. The only advantage is that I am immortal. That’s why I survived your little stunt with the car.”

Quickly Dipper looked away, trying to digest the new information.

“Why would anyone want to summon you of all demons?”

“I have no idea,” Bill shook his head and it looked earnest enough.

“But then again, why did you break into my hotel room?”

“I told you, it wasn’t me!” Bill protested.

“Can you imagine how it is to become a human? All these feelings! All these needs! The first days I was wandering through the woods loosing my mind over things like hunger! I ate berries and mushrooms. I had food poisoning three times in a row! And that is even more nasty when you can not even DIE of it!!”

“When I finally got over the first shock and went through all my options and they were little. I went into town. I looked horrible, I smelled horrible, I had no money!”

Clearly the memory was hurtful for Bill and Dipper felt a little bad for him.

“Well, I did what I am best at. Making deals, stealing, and all this, until,...” now Bill’s eyes fell on Dipper, who’s eyes became wide, by this sudden attention.

“Until I felt something moving towards Gravity Falls. Something familiar. I hadn’t felt anything like this before, so I chased this feeling and well, crashed into your car.”

‘Whoa, that story was wild,’ Dipper thought, staring at Bill, trying to find out if Bill was actually telling the truth.

“And to answer your question, why I came back to your hotel. I was hungry. It’s just that simple. I never expected to run into you. Then again, you are the only one, who actually knows who I really am and well. I’m a god! I...know that you probably hate me. Actually, I hate you, too. But you gave me food and right now I’m not in a position to be picky when it comes to friends or foes.”

Dipper pondered about this for a while and abruptly stood up. He went to the safe, entered the code and returned to Bill, holding out the golden object to him.

“You didn’t happen to come back because of this?”

Dipper studied Bill’s reaction very closely. The blond man’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

“My eye...you have my eye!” The demon was giddy with excitement. He even tried to get up, but fell back down into the mattress, because without his arms he could hold his balance.

“Where did you find it?”

“I didn’t find it. It was sent to me.”

“Sent? By whom?”

“No idea. I was thinking that you could tell me.”

With a sigh Dipper sat down again, looking at the brooch in his hand.

“What do you mean with it’s your eye?”

“My statue! It’s the eye from my statue!”

“I think you said it was stone?”

“Yes, it was. But it’s back to it’s original form. Buy gold! Kid, if we find all the pieces, we can restore the real me!”

“We?! I think not! We are better off without you. Or at least with only a human version of you.”

Bill pouted and Dipper ignored him.

“This can’t be coincidence. Why would someone summon Bill Cipher and at the same time, send me a part of his body?”

“Well,” Bill leaned back as far as he could, without loosing his balance again, “clearly it wasn’t me.”

In this point Dipper had to agree. If Bill needed all parts of his golden body, he would never voluntarily give it away. Also why would anyone want to sacrifice his life for Bill Cipher the dream demon.

“Hey,” Dipper snapped back from his thoughts, when Bill started kicking him.

“What?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Dipper looked incredulous. What should he do with Bill? Letting him out of sight wasn’t a good idea. It was just like Bill had said. Dipper was the only one, who knew him and who knew how dangerous he was. It seemed risky letting him run wild in Gravity Falls. Also Bill wasn’t used to being human and couldn’t yet take care of himself. In a way he was dependent on Dipper taking care of him.

Of course, he could kill Dipper, steal his money and credit card, but this would only help him a few days, before he might end up in jail.

Even Bill knew that murder wasn’t an option without magic.

“Yeah sorry,” Dipper helped Bill get up and he removed the unicorn-hair again. Bill blew him a kiss, before he vanished behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this sooner, sorry.  
> So here we are, getting a little background information! I like to have a real human Bill for once :)  
> I think we can say, that things will start to quickly progress from now on.
> 
> Please share your thoughts and thanks for leaving kudos!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

His tea had gone cold. Dipper didn’t even remember he had made himself one, too distracted by the blond man in front of him shoving cereals into his mouth as if this was the best food in the world. Last night had been wild, to say the least.

He had pondered the option to tie Bill up again as soon as he had returned from the bathroom, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Bill had been rather handtame, and a little adorable in the way he was exploring being human.

Dipper had given Bill a bag of chips and he had been happily munching it on his bed even after Dipper had returned from his long awaited shower.

Then when it had been time to sleep, Bill had complained all night long that chips crumbs were prickling his skin. Dipper had been torn between laughing and crying.

Even now during breakfast, he wasn’t sure which Bill he preferred, the invincible demon or the awkward human.

“Bill?” he finally spoke up and the demon put down his spoon reluctantly.

“I think we need to talk.”

“Ok, kid. I’m listening.”

“Yeah, well. How, how should we proceed? What should I do with you?” Dipper struggled to find the right words.

Bill’s smile became mischievous and he leaned closer towards Dipper.

“Actually you can do anything with me.”

Dipper pushed him back.

“You know what I mean! Don’t you want to know who summoned you back?”

Bill crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Actually, yes, I do want to know.”

“You see! Well, I also want to find out who sent the parcel to me and why.”

“Ok, then we are in the same boat. When do we start?” Bill asked.

“We? Bill…,” Dipper ruffled his own hair, making a mess out of it, “why should I help you?”

“Because that’s just who you are, Pine Tree.”

The look Bill gave him was disarming and Dipper felt his heart pick up speed. The way Bill had breathed his nickname gave him goosebumps all over. This was exactly the reason why Dipper should not team up with Bill!

“Also,” the blond man twirled one of his loose strands between his fingers, “you don’t want a demon to run wild in Gravity Falls, do you? All the bad things that could happen and only because Dipper Pines didn’t survey my every move. Could you live with the guilt?”

‘No he couldn’t,’ Dipper thought to himself. The whole discussion was pointless, since he had made up his mind already, still somehow he needed to hear it from Bill, too.

“Whatever, where do we start? Do you have any idea? Any old acquaintances of yours, who could have been involved?”

Bill raised his eyebrows.

“You tell me! I have been involved with the whole citizens of Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon. Where do I even start?”

Dipper put a finger on his lips, which helped him to think.

“I think we can rule out my entire family.”

Bill nodded in agreement.

“If Sixer knew about my return, he would probably find a way to kill me, again.”

This made Dipper’s stomach churn. Bill was probably right on this.

“It must be someone from Gravity Falls. How about Gideon?”

“Pffft,” Bill snorted, “that little toad? He would never have the balls to do something this extreme. Also I’m pretty sure no one hates me more than him.”

He had a point. Dipper continued tapping his lips.

“Actually I have no idea what happened to him. Does he still live in Gravity Falls? Maybe we should start with him.”

Bill shrugged.

“Ok. I missed most of the last 15 years of earth history, so don’t ask me.”

“Right.”

Dipper took out his phone and typed ‘Gideon Gleeful’ into the search box.

“Oh,” Dipper made a sound of surprise, when the first thing he saw was the picture of a grown up Gideon. Because Bill was curious too, he soon shifted his chair close to Dipper and leaned in.

Gideon Gleeful had become quite a good-looking young man. He had lost all his chubby-ness and instead of the Tent of Illusions he was running now the business of his father, only much more successful because of his good looks.

He had over 20 branches by now and was a rich man. There were zero news about Gideon having vanished or attempting suicide. Much to Dipper’s surprise it seemed that Gideon, although being wealthy, was still living in Gravity Falls with his parents, taking care of them.

‘So he was good at heart after all,’ Dipper couldn’t help thinking.

After Dipper had read enough about Gideon he put down the phone and that was the moment he realized, that Bill was actually glued to his side. When Dipper turned his face to protest, he nearly made contact with Bill’s nose.

Jumping backwards, Dipper’s chair fell to the ground and he heard Bill snicker behind him, when he leaned down to pick it up again.

Initially Dipper had planned to drive directly to Gideon after breakfast, but there was an issue that needed to be solved beforehand.

“I am happy with the clothes I have!” Bill whined, while Dipper pulled him through the menswear shop.

“You smell horrible by now and you need to change every now and then. Also I didn’t bring enough clothes with me for both of us. Also...you are not really my size.”

Dipper’s cheeks flushed pink, but Bill couldn’t see, because he was trailing behind.

He sniffed at his shirt.

“I don’t smell that bad. Actually I smell very good. You should smell me, I’m a god! God’s don’t smell.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, wondering what he had done in the past to deserve this.

In the end they left the shop with a few basic clothes. Dipper forced Bill to keep one combination on his body and he stuffed the dirty clothes into a separate bag.

When they were driving towards Gideon, Bill already started to praise how good this new clothes felt and how much it flattered his body.

Dipper very much tried his best to ignore him.

The place Gideon was living in now was vastly different from what Dipper remembered. The small house had turned into a villa, surrounded by a high stone fence, keeping visitors off the grounds. Therefore when Dipper and Bill walked up to the entrance, they were greeted by closed iron gates and several surveillance cameras.

“Wow, Gideon, really must have changed a lot.”

Bill and Dipper exchanged glances.

“I think it’s best if you keep your identity a secret for now. Best if you don’t say too much, or let me do the talking, ok?”

“Sure, kid,” Bill shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Dipper pressed the doorbell and positioned himself in front of the camera, so that he could be seen.

Nothing happened and Dipper pushed the button again.

From the intercom system he heard some static noise, then a women answered.

“Yes? What do you want?”

“Eh, hello? My name is Dipper Pines. I’m an old friend of Gideon. I just happened to pass through Gravity Falls and just came by to say hi.”

The brunet looked up to Bill for some mental support on this, but the demon looked indifferent.

“Dipper who? Never heard of him,” the women replied.

“You might not remember me, but my sister, Mabel! Gideon and Mabel were dating back then.”

It followed a long silence and Dipper was just about to add something else, when the women started speaking again.

“Gideon is not here. He is on a business trip, won’t come back for a few additional weeks. Sorry, goodbye.”

Another static noise and the line was dead.

“Wow Dipper, prince charming doesn’t want to see you today,” Bill mocked and pushed himself from the wall.

Dipper on the other hand furrowed his eyebrows.

“This is fishy!”

“Yeah, I think so too, but how do you intend to get in there?”

Bill pointed at the huge iron gate behind him.

“We won’t get in there, unless somebody lets us in.”

Shaking his head, Dipper started to walk back to the car.

“I have another idea,” he suddenly declared.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go into the woods to the place where you were summoned. Maybe we can find something helpful there.”

“You really are a clever kid, Pine Tree,” Bill approved and they both went into the car again.

Soon they arrived at the edge of the forest, which was according to Bill, the closest they could get by car.

Since Dipper knew his way around inside the Gravity Falls woods he wasn’t afraid of getting lost. Also Bill probably knew this area even better than him.

They continued their way on foot, following no path but Bill’s instinct.

“Do you remember what you were wearing when you awoke as a human? Or were there any clothes at all?”

Dipper had wondered about this for a long time. The demon walking in front of him snickered and turned around.

“I wasn’t reborn naked, if you mean that. Actually I was wearing the clothes of the person summoning me.”

“Ok, well any details? Maybe this can help us figure out who he was.”

“Well,” Bill tapped his lips, while successfully walking backwards, “they were ugly and way too big for my perfect body.”

“This isn’t helping,” Dipper complained.

“All right. It was a floral button up shirt, tan pants, and white pointed shoes. Although I tossed the shoes, since I couldn’t walk in them.”

“What happened to the rest of the clothes?” Dipper asked curiously.

“They were smeared with blood and after my food poison episodes, they were...not very pretty to look upon. First chance I tossed them into the trash.”

“That’s too bad,” Dipper sighed.

“Ah look,” Bill called out, “here we are!”

A t first there wasn’t much to see, but then Bill shoved a few leaves from the ground with his feet and Dipper could make out the outlines of a summoning circle.

The more Bill and Dipper cleared the ground they were soon rewarded with the full picture. The dried up blood had become nearly black, but it was still very clear.

“Whoa, this is really complex,” Dipper inspected the thousand of tiny runes.

“This is advanced magic, how could anyone from Gravity Falls have performed such a spell? I even doubt that Ford would have been able to do this.”

The mentioning of Stan fords name made Bill flinch.

“Don’t ask me kid. No one in his right mind would perform such a spell. Also it’s nothing you just happen to read in a magazine, or a journal.”

Dipper grimaced and squatted down, while he took pictures with his phone.

“Do you know where your statue had been standing?”

“Yeah, I won’t forget about that place for a very long time.”

Dipper stood up again and followed Bill.

“There,” the demon pointed at a spot on the ground, which looked like every other spot.

“Hm,” Dipper huffed and took another picture of it.

Suddenly Bill went rigid, as if he was listening to something that only he was able to hear.

“What is it?” Dipper whispered, but before he received a reply, Bill had started running deeper into the woods.

“Bill!” Dipper tried to follow the blond man, however he struggled with all the underbrush, that was tearing on his trousers.

“Bill! What is it?! Hey!”

Both men kept on sprinting past trees and bushes until Bill finally stopped, which gave Dipper the  opportunity to catch up.

Panting heavily Dipper had to take a moment before he could ask Bill again what was going on. However there was no need to, he had already spotted the item of interest.

In front of them was a clearing and right in the middle was a shimmering golden object, that looked a lot like Bill’s stick arm, that someone had poked into the ground as some kind of decoration.

“Bill,” Dipper whispered and tugged at the other’s shirt.

“This is not good. This is the gnome’s territory.”

“I know,” Bill growled, “and they have stolen my arm!”

“Yeah, but we should come back another time. Make a plan first.”

But before Dipper could plan anything, Bill had already started going for the arm.

Although the place had looked rather deserted, within seconds it was swarming with  angry gnomes.

“Thieves! Stop the thieves!!”

The tiny creates came yelling, equipped with burning torches and pitch forks. At the beginning Bill did pretty well, however the sheer amount of gnomes that came crashing into his path was  soon bringing him to a halt.

Dipper had watched the scene unfold for a while, then with a sigh he picked up a random branch from the ground and with a battle cry he joined the fun.

The gnomes hadn’t seen him coming and this bought Bill some time to struggle free.

“Go!” Dipper yelled and swung the wooden stick like a club, effectively fending off hundred gnomes at a time.

The demon gave Dipper a nod and continued to run, stepping on a few screaming gnomes every now and then.

Soon Dipper had lost sight of Bill again, since he was surrounded by gnomes, that now had piled up to one enormous gnome. Dipper already knew about this move and he started to run. However he was a second too late, and the gnomes got hold of his foot.

With a  deafening sound, Dipper fell to the ground. It took him a moment to catch his breath again and then he quickly turned around, only to be held down by the gnomes again.

“Thieves!” they screamed in unison and it sounded quite terrifying.

A few gnomes separated themselves again from the rest and were climbing on Dipper’s body.

“Get off!!” Dipper yelled and struggled in order to ward them off, but with no success.

“You won’t take anything from us!” One particularly angry gnome was now standing on Dipper’s forehead and it pushed down his pitch fork into Dipper’s cheek.

“Outch!!! What the hell?!?!” Dipper shook his head which made the gnome flying towards the ground again.

This angered the big gnome  even more and it started screaming and pushing down on Dipper full force.

“Bill! Help me!!” Dipper called out, starting to fear for his life. When the gnome gave him another squeeze, Dipper felt winded.

“Bill!!!”

S uddenly the grasp of the gnome lessened a nd instead of “Thieves!” the gnomes started to yell out in panic.

“Fire! Fire!”

The tiny figures were scattering all over the place, which gave Dipper the opportunity to lift himself up and get rid of the pitch fork that was still buried inside his cheek.

All around Dipper there were blue flames flying through the air and gnomes fleeing into all directions.

“You better remember this, next time you are stealing from a demon!”

Dipper heard Bill’s voice from the other side of the clearing and his eyes went wide.

From Bill’s left hand he shot blue flames towards all the r e m a ining gnomes, while he was laughing like a maniac. 

The golden arm at the  centre of the clearing  was gone.

It only took a few additional minutes, before Dipper and Bill were the only ones  left , surrounded by  licking flames. However the flames were not hot at all as far as Dipper could tell.

Wincing Dipper stood up and walked over to Bill.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Taught them a lesson!” Bill smiled.

“Yeah, I saw. I mean your arm.”

Dipper reached out and held up Bill’s arm, who didn’t protest.

It seemed that the moment Bill had touched the golden arm it had become a part of him, or more, it had restored a part from the original Bill. The skin on Bill’s  left  arm was now golden and white markings or runes where shimmering like ancient tattoos.

Without thinking Dipper let his finger wander over Bill’s hand and arm, softly exploring every corner of this phenomenon.

“Do you like it?” Bill purred, which made Dipper drop the arm immediately.

“So, the moment you make contact with a golden part it restores your old self?”

Bill grinned, snapped his fingers and produced another small blue flame that hovered happily above his fingertips.

“Seems like it. I must say, I don’t know very much about this kind of magic, but I feel much more like myself now. Oh wait, let me fix this.”

The demon cupped Dipper’s injured cheek in his golden hand and only a second later, Dipper didn’t feel any pain again.

“Thanks…,” Dipper frowned. This definitely wasn’t a good thing. This meant, that as soon as Bill found all the parts of his golden body, he would be back to his old self and Weirdmageddon 2.0 was soon to follow. Dipper had to prevent this from happening at all costs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the story! Yay! In total this will have 10 chapters, so you made it through half of the story.   
> I hope you like it so far :3  
> Thanks again for comments on this or kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

“Will you PLEASE stop it!” Dipper hissed towards the bed next to him, on which Bill was happily sparking blue flames and extinguishing them again.

“You see I’m trying to find some clues here and you are just playing around!”

Dipper let the phone drop into the mattress. He had been observing the pictures he had taken from the summoning circle for the last hour, hoping to at least find something in it. In the end even after he had zoomed into the pictures and out again for about a hundred times, there was no point of reference and Dipper started to feel frustrated.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. There was a big headache building up and the blue flames that kept on flashing next to him were not improving his condition.

“Oh I’m very sorry,” Bill laughed, although he clearly wasn’t.

“You know, why not give me back my eye? Maybe I will have some more power afterwards and this might help us getting any further, no?”

This was about the millionst time Bill was proposing this and Dipper felt too tired to reply to it anymore.

“Bill, we talked about this. I won’t return it to you, period!”

Bill stood up, pouting and after a second he sat down next to Dipper.

“Please?” Bill folded his hands and hit Dipper with blue puppy-eyes.

“No! No and no!”

Feeling tired, Dipper let himself fall backwards into the cushions and stared at the ceiling, ignoring Bill. However even after some minutes, Bill was still sitting on Dipper’s bed. The brunet closed his eyes, hoping this would finally make him leave.

But Dipper was very wrong about Bill, because all of a sudden Dipper felt a shift and someone was getting close.

Dipper opened his eyes with a shock only to look directly into Bill’s face, who was now leaning over him.

No one moved, they just kept on observing each other.

Clearly Dipper should have pushed Bill away right from the start, but since Bill could use some magic flames again, Dipper wasn’t sure how much Bill would let him get away with, before he would make use of them.

The demon in front of him was indeed very handsome and for the first time Dipper was close enough to also smell him. Since both had had a shower after the incident with the gnomes, Bill smelt mostly of the cheap hotel shampoo, but there was something else, something very much enticing.

All of a sudden the distance between Dipper’s and Bill’s face had become nearly non-existent and Dipper’s eyes went wide, when he realized what was about to happen.

Bill’s lips on his were soft and warm. The demon only lingered on Dipper’s for a brief moment, before he leaned back again. Studying Dipper’s reaction, Bill remained positioned atop the other.

Dipper had no idea how to react to this, only his body was reacting without permission, making his cheeks turn pink and his heart race.

“Have I done this right? Is this how a kiss works?” Bill asked with clear interest, which helped Dipper to find his voice again.

“Yeah, that’s just about right.”

“Hmm,” Bill tilted his head, “would you do it the same way?”

Dipper coughed a few times.

“Eh….yeah, probably, it depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Dipper was incredulous. Why was he even having this conversation?

“It depends on the person I’m kissing.”

“There’s a difference?” Bill looked taken aback.

“Then how would you kiss me?”

What Dipper wanted to say was something like ‘Not at all’, but it never left his lips, because he softly pulled Bill’s head down towards his face again and pressed his lips on the demon’s.

This was about the time where something inside Dipper snapped and for a moment he lost control over his body. While he kept both their mouths locked together Dipper’s other hand was already on Bill’s back, pushing him flush against his own body.

Bill copied his action and also buried one of his hands in Dipper’s hair and the other was holding on to Dipper’s shoulder.

The kiss intensified and a moan escaped Bill’s lips. Although this was the sweetest sound Dipper had ever heard, it also finally pushed him back into reality and he untangled himself from Bill, panting.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper said, raking his fingers through his hair and avoiding to look at Bill.

“Ok,” Bill only smiled and patted Dipper on his head, before he stood up and went over to his own bed, where he switched on the TV and zapped through the channels.

The next morning Dipper felt like the most horrible human being on earth. How could he think that making out with his worst enemy ever was a good idea? How could he survive the following day, while only looking at Bill was making him horny again? Another night with Bill in his room and he would go nuts, for several reasons actually.

Much to Dipper’s surprise Bill seemed to handle the situation a lot better than him. The demon was again happily stuffing food into his mouth, while Dipper felt like throwing up. Before Dipper could continue to feel miserable, he suddenly had an idea.

“Bill, I need to make a call. Will you be alright for a minute or two?”

“Hmhm,” Bill nodded and continued chewing on his sausage.

The air in front of the hotel was devoid of any smell of food and Dipper already felt the sick feeling inside his stomach leaving. He inhaled the crisp air deep into his lungs and took out his phone.

After a while Dipper returned into the dining room of the hotel, where he found a content looking Bill.

“Hey Bill, we are going to check out of the hotel now.”

“Ok, where are we going then?”

“I called Soos and we can for now use the Mystery Shack. This way I will save lots of money and you can have your own room.”

“Oh,” Bill didn’t look please about the second part.

“Also,” Dipper continued, “there will be no hotel breakfast anymore. We will have to buy food for us.”

Bill nodded and stood up, following Dipper back to their room. Since everything Bill owned by now had been provided by Dipper, the packing was finished within a few minutes.

On their way to the Mystery Shack they stopped at a grocery store and Dipper bought them the most essential things, although Bill kept on stuffing random food into the cart that he wanted to try. Some of the things were not even food, so Dipper kept on putting them back into the shelves, lecturing Bill like a little child.

However, when Bill and Dipper arrived at the Shack there was a huge cluster of people blocking the entrance. Dipper soon realized that most of them were young women and they were calling for...Gideon?

Bill and Dipper exchanged glances, while shoving through the crowd. When they managed to enter the shop, two heads turned towards them.

“Dipper!” Soos and Gideon greeted in unison. One looked rather irritated, the other overly happy.

“Hey, Gideon,...what’s this all about?” Dipper waved his hand, roughly indicating at the screaming women outside.

“Ahahahhaha!” Gideon laughed and Dipper winced in pain. While Gideon had become a quite good -looking young man, his annoying voice hadn’t changed at all.

“I don’t know wadda do with them,” Gideon waved his hand and one of the girls outside fainted, “they just keep on following me.”

Dipper put down his heavy travel bag and waited for Gideon to continue.

“Oh and, well, I heard from me Mom that you are back in town. I’m terribly sorry for the little misunderstanding there. You see, those girls are crazy! They try everything just to get a glimpse of me. Therefore me Mom is very cautious. Can’t blame her for that, can you?”

Gideon flashed Dipper a smile, that could easily be used in a successful commercial.

“Now, when she told me about this, I was SO shocked! Poor Ma was really sorry. So, I called Soos where I could find ya and here ya are!”

Dipper frowned and couldn’t help but exchange glances with Bill.

“And that must be your boyfriend!” Gideon burst out, while Dipper gave Soos a look that could have killed.

Bill however happily played along and reached out to shake Gideon’s hand, but Dipper intervened.

“Yeah, yeah, we are a very happy couple. His name is Will.”

“Will? Nice to meet you. Dipper’s friends are my friends, too.”

For a moment there fell an awkward silence over the whole scene, until Gideon spoke up again.

“Well, as an apology I would like to invite ya two to me home? How does that sound?”

“Thanks,” Dipper politely smiled, “just a minute and we’ll be back.”

He pointed at the travel bag and Gideon nodded.

Soos handed over the key to the rooms in the back of the Shack and the front door to Dipper, who then lifted up his bag again and left the shop followed by Bill.

“What do you think?” Dipper whispered, after the door had closed behind them.

“Fishy,” Bill tapped his nose and they both nodded at each other and returned back into the shop.

“Ok, we are ready!”

“Then let’s go!” Gideon clapped his hands and made a gesture that indicated them to follow.

When the iron gates swung open, making way for Gideon’s private limousine, Dipper tried to memorise the area as best as he could.

They passed through some beautiful gardens, until the chauffeur stopped in front of the main entrance of the villa.

“Here we are! Gideon’s palace!”

Everything of the villa reminded Dipper of the Northwest manor. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Gideon had tried to copy it, while at the same time, making it ten times more luxurious.

Eventually they were led into a lounge with expensive looking furnitures and Gideon invited them to sit down, while he seemed to order a few things over his I-pad that was conveniently waiting for him on the table.

“Just relax and have a good time!” Gideon smiled and before the moment could become awkward again, some staff members entered and served some coffee, tea and cookies.

Bill immediately started to stuff as many of the cookies into his mouth as he could, while Dipper took the cup of tea into his hand, yet he didn’t drink any of it. Old habit, he guessed.

“Now Dipper, I’m really happy to see you. And you arrived exactly at the right time!” Gideon started with an air of urgency.

“Yes? Why that?”

“When me Mom told me about ya return, I figured it must be,” he leaned closer to Dipper and lowered his voice, “because of...that.”

“That?” Dipper asked, his voice booming through the room.

“Shhhhh!” Gideon chided him.

“That parcel of course! You received one, too, didn’t ya?”

Now this really was news for Dipper and he gave a side glance to Bill, hoping Gideon wouldn’t notice.

“So, you received a parcel, too?” Dipper put his cup of tea down.

“Yes! Only a week ago! I didn’t know the sender and the address doesn’t even exist.”

Well, this was nothing new, still Dipper tried not to give anything away.

“What item did you receive?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Oh, I can show ya. Follow me!”

Gideon stood up and walked towards the wall. There must have been some secret mechanism, because just a second later a hidden door swung open, inviting them into another room.

Bill suddenly tugged at Dipper’s arm, his eyes were shining with excitement. However Dipper tried to make it clear without words to Bill, that he should behave.

Frowning, Bill nodded and both entered the new room.

There wasn’t a lot to see, only within the centre was a pillar and atop was a display that was probably bulletproof and inside was a shiny golden object.

When Dipper steppe closer to it, he soon realized that this was actually Bill Ciphers triangle body, only without arms, legs, eye and so on.

The demon behind him started fidgeting at Dipper’s shirt, until Dipper decided to hold his hand, pressing it hard to indicate that now was not the time to act.

From behind Dipper came a soft grumble, but he ignored it for now.

“Wow,” Dipper approved of the golden item, “what could this be?”

Of course Dipper knew, still he intended to test Gideon on this.

“I dunno. Looks a bit like ol’Bill Cipher.”

“Yeah, you might be right.”

“What item did ya receive?” Gideon suddenly asked.

“I didn’t receive anything. There was just a note that asked me to come back to Gravity Falls,” Dipper lied, while he received an approving glance from Bill.

“No item? Well, that’s interesting isn’t it?” Gideon laughed again.

“Well, besides the item, there was also a note that asked me to keep it safe. That’s why I put it into this case.”

“Do you have any idea, who could have sent it?” Dipper asked.

“No, I really hoped that you could tell me.”

“Sadly no, but I’m on it.”

“Great,” Gideon cheered and clapped his hands again, “if ya don’t mind I would keep this here for now, okay? Of course if you need it for ya investigation, I will give it to ya.”

Bill was already opening his mouth for a reply, when Dipper interrupted him.

“Thank you Gideon. But for now I don’t think it’s necessary. Please keep an eye on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff in here! I hope you liked it. There will be surprisingly no smut in this story (so of you are waiting for it, I have to disappoint you). Sometimes the smut part feels like it does not really fit into the story, therefore this time I skipped it.
> 
> Thanks in advance for any comment or kudo :D!!
> 
> Btw, would anyone be interested in a Mafia AU BillxDip Story (asking for a friend you know)?


	7. Chapter 7

“Why did you let him keep it?!?” Bill was boiling with anger and if he wouldn’t have been standing inside the Mystery Shack’s kitchen, which was mostly made of wood, he would have spit fire into all directions.

“I already told you a thousand times, Bill. I can not let you have your body parts back. We are not on the same side on this one and although I still don’t like Gideon I think his story was neat.”

“Nothing about that kid is neat! Pine Tree, you can not let him have it!! If you took care of my body, this wouldn’t be so bad, but him! Ugh!!”

Ripping at his hair, Bill finally sat down into one of the chairs, and took one of the grapes that Dipper had put onto the table. The demon soon found out, that he liked grapes very much and continued to plop them into his mouth, meanwhile his mood was gradually improving.

“I’m sorry Bill. But there was no way we could have just walked out with it, was there?”

“You could have asked,” Bill pouted.

“Maybe, but I didn’t want to look too suspicious myself. Things are still very unclear and right now everyone could be a part of this mystery.”

“Everyone except you and me. I’m the victim here!” Bill complained and plucked another grape.

“Hm, it seems that all the parts were send to people that were involved with Weirdmageddon. So it must be someone from back then.”

Bill pointed a finger at Dipper and nodded, before he could answer however he needed to swallow first.

“I agree! And I think it was very clever, that you lied about the eye towards that pig.”

“Maybe,” Dipper rested his chin on his hand.

“By the way, where did you put the eye?” Bill raised his eyebrows.

“Far away from you,” Dipper grinned, then he stood up and ruffled Bill’s hair affectionately. After he had done so, he was shocked about his action and tried to hide it by opening the fridge and closing it again, since there was nothing inside it, that he wanted to eat right now.

“It’s getting late. Where would you like to sleep? There are several rooms to choose from.”

Bill let his head fall onto the table, looking sad.

“I want to sleep in a room with you.”

That wasn’t exactly the answer Dipper had expected and it pulled at his heart in such a way, that he had to chew the inside of his lips.

“Bill, you are not a kid. You can sleep in your own room and I need a rest from you, too.”

Without a warning, Bill had sprung to his feet and he pushed Dipper to the wall, effectively caging him in.

Dipper was half expecting Bill to kiss him again and his face did come close enough to do so, but then the demon stopped and only rested his forehead on Dipper’s shoulder. Bill let his hands drop helplessly to his sides and Dipper couldn’t help it. He put is arms around Bill and just held him for a while.

“You smell really good for a human. Never realized this before,” Bill mumbled into the fabric of Dipper’s shirt, which made him chuckle.

“Maybe. You don’t smell too bad yourself,” Dipper admitted and Bill immediately pulled back.

“I told you about that! I’m a god and I’m special in every way!”

“Sure you are,” Dipper laughed and took his hand.

“Now let’s pick a room for you.”

Dipper had to admit that the first night without the demon by his side felt a little strange. Somehow he missed all the adorable things that Bill sometimes did, while he failed at being a human being. But that was exactly what Dipper liked so much about Bill. Ugh, did he really just think that he actually liked Bill?

Truthfully Dipper had known this all along. It had hit him the moment he had first put his eyes on Bill, although he hadn’t been aware of his identity by the time. Maybe he had already suspected it, but it didn’t make any difference now. He needed to sort this out. As soon as Bill would have collected all the pieces of his body he would become a full dream demon again and most certainly would take revenge on all human being, especially on Dipper and his family.

Tossing around in his bed, Dipper hid his face under the cushion, until he suddenly heard his door fly open.

“I’m hungry! Make me food!”

Bill had walked over to Dipper and was poking him everywhere, although Dipper tried to avoid getting hit as best as he could.

“Hey! By now you should be able to make some food yourself!” Dipper flapped back his blanket and got into a sitting position. Bill was now also sitting at the edge of his bed.

“But it’s not the same,” he whined and tucked at Dipper’s arm.

“All right, all right. Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

With a grin Bill sprung up again and happily left Dipper’s room.

They had talked about the next steps the whole morning, but in the end Dipper still felt like they knew nothing. He was holding a mindmap in his hands, where they made a list of all people that had had a direct connection to Bill and how much they must have liked or hated him. Well, for obvious reason there was hardly anyone who had liked Bill, except for maybe Pacifica’s parents, who had offered to collaborate with Bill in the beginning.

Dipper tapped the pencil against his lips.

“The Northwests...hm, maybe we should look them up next.”

Before Bill could reply, there was a knock on the door and Soos head appeared.

“I’m sorry to interrupt dude, but there is someone who would like to see you.”

Dipper and Bill exchanged glances and Dipper put the map away, before he stood up in order to greet the unknown visitor.

“Ok Soos, who is it?”

Soos however didn’t need to answer, because all of a sudden someone was kicking the door open.

“Soos man, don’t stand in my way! Let me see Dipper!”

Dipper’s eyes went wide, when suddenly Wendy was standing in front of him. She was a grown up women now and she looked even more stunning, although she had cut her hair short, which flattered her features even more.

“Wendy?” Dipper squeaked like he used to back when he was a teenager.

“Dipper!” Wendy run over and hugged him tightly, which made Dipper nearly gasp for air.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Dipper blushed a little and scratched his head.

“Well, this was a very spontaneous trip. Of course I would have told you, if I would have known a little earlier.”  
If he wasn’t mistaken he could feel Bill rolling his eyes behind him.

“And who is this guy behind you?”

Wendy craned her neck to get a better look at him, however Bill turned away and ignored her.

Much to Dipper’s relief Soos had already left the room again and for once, Dipper didn’t have to introduce Bill as his boyfriend.

“This is,” Dipper started and he made up his mind within a few seconds, “this is Bill Cipher.”

“What?!” Wendy and Bill asked in unison.

Bill had sprung from his place, looking shocked, while Wendy had lifted up one of the chairs ready to strike.

“Hey! Relax! Wendy, he’s ok...for now.”

Dipper walked over to Wendy with arms outstretched and slowly he could bring her to set the chair back to the ground.

“What is HE doing here?! And what the fuck happened to him?”

Wendy pointed her finger at Bill, who crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously feeling a little hurt by her outburst.

“That’s actually a long story,” Dipper held out his hand and invited Wendy to sit down. He held out a hand for Bill too, but he kept on sulking and turned away.

“You can’t be serious!?” Wendy burst out, after Dipper had told her everything that had happened so far.

“I received such a package, too!”

Wendy declared and this made Bill finally turn around, joining back into the conversation.

“You did? Which part did you receive?”

Since Dipper trusted Wendy with his life, he had told her about the eye. Of course he had left out the part where he had been making out with Bill.

“I think it must be his left leg?”

Bill’s look on Wendy became intense.

“And did you also receive a note?” Dipper pressed.

“Yeah. It said that I should take care of it and trust no one.”

This was probably the best advise ever given when it came to Gravity Falls.

“Do you have any idea, who could be behind it all?”

Wendy shook her head, making her red hair fly into all directions.

“Nah, this is really frustrating,” Wendy chewed her lips seemingly lost in thought, then she reached out and held Dipper’s hands.

There was a hiss from behind, but Dipper was too distracted by Wendy’s green eyes, directly looking at him that he didn’t really care about anything else.

“It’s really good to see you, Dipper. If you want to, you can come around and we solve this together, like back then in the gold old times.”

“Hahahah, yes,” Dipper laughed nervously like he used to do when he was twelve.

“Ok then, I have to go. See you around. Bill!” Wendy made a gesture with her fingers that indicated that she would be watching him and the demon only stuck out his tongue in return.

“I don’t trust her!” Bill suddenly announced out of nowhere a few hours after Wendy had left again.

“What, why?” Dipper turned around from the stove, where he was just about to prepare dinner for them.

“She just happens to appear out of nowhere and starts flirting with you? You haven’t spoken with her in years and now she’s suddenly interested in you out of the blue!”

Dipper had to stifle his laughter.

“Bill, are you jealous?”

“Am I what?” Bill looked incredulous.

“I’m a god, people worship me, they bow to me, they sell their souls to me! Jealousy is for humans!”

“Ok,” Dipper grinned and continued to stir the tomato sauce.

“Ok what?” Bill had suddenly appeared behind him, making Dipper jump.

“If you are not jealous, then it’s a good thing. Because I was going to ask her to join our investigation.”  
“You are what? And my opinion on this does not count?”

Dipper was still very much amused by the whole conversation. He reduced the heat and turned his attention to Bill.

“She could be very helpful. She lives in Gravity Falls and she knows everyone in town.”

“I also used to know everyone in town!” Bill snorted.

“Yeah, 15 years ago,” Dipper corrected.

“I don’t think she is very attractive. I am attractive!”

Bill pouted again.

“Bill, that’s competently off the point. Wendy’s good looks is not going to help us, is it?”

“You see!” Bill accused Dipper.

“You find her attractive and this will ruin your judgment! We should leaver her out. I don’t trust her!”

“Bill,” Dipper laughed, amused to see the demon behave like a drunk teenager.

Following some strange impulse Dipper pulled the demon near and hugged him.

“You really don’t need to worry Bill. You are my favourite demon for now.”

Bill returned the embrace and mumbled into Dipper’s shirt.

“I’m the only demon you know.”

For a moment they just stood holding each other, until Dipper pulled back again and looked into Bill’s eyes.

Afterwards Dipper didn’t remember who started the kissing first, but it didn’t take very long and both men were heavily making out on top of the old, dusty couch inside the living room.

Somewhere along the way Dipper had removed Bill’s shirt and his hand’s were exploring the other’s body, while Bill was a little less bashful and was content to just hold on to Dipper.

Although Dipper very much wanted to continue like this forever, he felt that it was not right to hurry things. Also he wasn’t sure how much Bill knew about human sex life, especially when it came to a man sleeping with another man. Dipper himself didn’t really feel that he had enough knowledge to make this a good experience for both of them and not a complete disaster.

With sheer willpower Dipper managed to untangle his body from Bill’s. Panting he looked at Bill, who’s face was flushed pink and his hair was standing up into all directions. His eyes looked curious and vulnerable. Dipper removed a stray strand of hair from Bill’s forehead.

“I think we should go to bed now.”

“Ok,” Bill also pushed himself back into a sitting position, obviously at a loss how to behave in such a situation.

Dipper stood up and took his hand.

“If you want to we can share a room again. You don’t have to sleep alone.”

This brightened up Bill’s mood immediately and he sprung up and happily followed Dipper up the stairs.

“You just go ahead, I need to go to the bathroom first,” Dipper excused himself and Bill nodded and walked on.

Dipper washed his face with ice cold water and after a minute he felt gradually more under control again. There was no point in reasoning with himself and there also seemed no way stopping whatever was happening between him and Bill. Shaking his head, he walked back to his room only to find it empty.

“Bill?”

Dipper returned to the corridor and looked down the stairs.

“Bill?! Hey, Bill, where are you?”

Unsure where to search first, Dipper suddenly heard a deafening sound from above him right from the attic.

He hurried up the stairs and threw the door open.

In the middle of the room stood Bill surrounded by several objects rolling on the floor and an empty moving box to his side, while he already held the next box above his head, ready to empty the content on the floor.

When the next wave of items hit the floor, Dipper held up his arms, since some of them had been made from glass and now they had shattered into pieces all over the floor.

“Bill! What are you doing?”

The demon didn’t look up from what he was doing and only grabbed the next box.

“It’s here!”

There was no need for Dipper to ask what he was talking about.

“But, we had been here already and last time you didn’t…,” actually he did, Dipper remembered. Bill had already made the boxes fall to the floor once and Dipper had cleared everything up again, not paying attention to the content.

The next box was thrown to the side and Bill grabbed another one and tipped it out.

This time both men heard a heavy object fall to the ground and Dipper and Bill spotted the object at the same time.

There was a tiny golden hat rolling on the ground, surrounded by sharp splinters of glass and other junk. Since Dipper wasn’t wearing any shoes, he was not in the position to dive for the object. Bill on the other hand didn’t seem to mind, stepping right into all the sharp objects scattered around him. Soon a trail of blood followed him, until Bill arrived at his destination.

Dipper watched the scene unfold in horror.

“Bill! Don’t touch it!”

However, Bill only grinned and bent down to pick up the golden hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!   
> Now, I really enjoyed writing the way Bill and Dipper interact. Bill is a rather clueless human and a little adorable xD. 
> 
> Thanks for any kudos or comments!!


	8. Chapter 8

Even the next morning Dipper was still cross with Bill.

Last night the moment Bill had touched the golden hat, it had started to glow and then it became blue flames and was gone.

Nothing much had changed only Bill’s hair was now half black and half blond. As far as Bill could tell, he didn’t receive any new magical skills. However Bill had suddenly remembered that he was human and had complained about his bleeding and aching feet.

Dipper had to carry him to the bathroom, remove the splinters from his feet, while listening to Bill’s complaints, that Dipper wasn’t doing it right.

In the end Dipper had left him alone inside the bathroom and locked himself up inside his own room, burying his face under two cushions.

Since Bill was immortal his wounds had all healed up already and in the morning he came back down into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. He pulled out the chair, sat down and looked at Dipper expectantly.

“I won’t make you any breakfast!” Dipper grumbled and sat down at the far end of the table with his own food.

Bill crossed his arms and pouted, while he played with a strand of his now black hair.

“Pine Tree, why are you so angry? Nothing happened? It’s just a new hairstyle.”

Dipper’s fist came crashing down onto the table, making Bill jump.

“Yeah, but it COULD! You had no idea what would happen when you touched it and you didn’t care! You just...you,” Dipper raked his hand through his hair. Actually this was a perfectly normal behaviour for Bill as a demon. He wanted his real body back, of course he wouldn’t give up on this, in order to stay a human being. Still Dipper was so angry, mostly at himself for the feelings he felt for Bill and he just had to vent his anger somewhere.

The demon actually did look a little guilty, which made Dipper feel a little better, but still it wasn’t enough to calm him down.

Not able to stand the poor look on Bill’s face any longer, Dipper shoved is own plate to Bill’s side, since he wasn’t hungry to begin with.

Bill gave him a shy smile and started to chew on the toast.

Dipper watched Bill for a while, when suddenly his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket. It was Wendy.

“Hello Wendy! Hey!”

Standing up from the desk to get a little privacy, he didn’t miss the look on Bill’s face.

“Ok, ok, yes. Of course...yes, that should be possible. Hm, Hm, yeah, if you think it’s better. Don’t worry. Ok, then see you!”

Bill had stood up and was nearly standing next to Dipper, when he put away the phone again.

“What?” Dipper asked innocently.

“What did she want from you?”

“Oh,” Dipper leaned against the kitchen unit, “she asked me to come over. And she insisted that I would not bring you along, because she doesn’t trust you.”

“But you won’t listen to her?”

“Bill, of course I will listen to her! She’s my friend and I trust her. I will go visit her, see what she has to say and I think it’s best if you stay here and wait for my return.”

“What?” Bill made a step backwards, he looked positively hurt.

“It shouldn’t take all day. I will be back and maybe we know a little more afterwards.”

Suddenly Bill took hold of Dipper’s wrist.

“Don’t go!”

“I will and you won’t stop me,” Dipper peeled Bill’s hand from his wrist and turned around. The next moment Dipper heard the porch door slam and when he turned around he realized that Bill must have run away.

For a moment he felt like going after him, then again Dipper was too much troubled by his own problems that he didn’t find the energy.

“He’ll come back,” he told himself and started to pack for his visit to Wendy.

Just after Dipper had parked his car in front of the house, where Wendy lived, he felt bad for leaving Bill behind. There had been something flashing in Bill’s eyes that had touched Dipper’s heart. Dipper sighed and he tried to justify his action by telling himself that this was a timeout that probably both of them needed in order to sort their feelings out.

To Dipper it was still a miracle how he could feel this attached towards the demon. It was true that Dipper found him attractive beyond compare, but that alone couldn’t be enough to overcome years of hatred. Bill was the stuff his nightmares were made of, how could he now look at him and think that he was kinda cute? There must be something else, he reckoned. Bill could be very persuasive if he wanted something from you. Stanford was the best example for this. However Bill had never planned to meet Dipper again and he had given him several opportunities to opt out again, only Dipper never took them. For all Dipper could tell was that he felt happy around Bill as crazy as it sounded.

Slamming the door of his car shut, he tried to forget about Bill for a moment. Also, if Wendy really had found something interesting, this could be a breakthrough in their investigation. Dipper told himself that he would apologise as soon as he would return home. Maybe he would cook something nice for Bill or maybe even something more.

Shaking his head, Dipper focused his mind on the task ahead. Wendy had texted him, that she was still living at her parents house, although her parents and her brothers were not living here anymore.

“Hey Dipper!” Wendy gave him another bone-crushing hug, after she opened the door.

“Wendy, hey!” Dipper croaked lamely.

“Are you alone?” Wendy craned her neck to have a look at Dipper’s car.

“Yes, Bill is still at the Shack.” At least that was what Dipper hoped where he was.

“Cool, come in then.” Wendy closed the door behind Dipper and let him inside.

The red-head showed Dipper the way. Inside the house not much had changed, Dipper observed. Actually while Wendy was quickly pulling him through the rooms, it didn’t look as if only one person was living here. Dipper wondered if Wendy had a lover or a husband she hadn’t told him yet about.

Eventually they were both standing inside a small room in the cellar.

“There,” Wendy opened an old iron chest and pointed inside it.

Inside the chest were two golden objects. One was Bill Cipher’s leg and the other an arm.

“You have two?” Dipper raised his eyebrows and leaned closer.

“Yep! The things you told me got me thinking. The leg is the one that I received and the other I found at Robbie’s place. Buried in the old graveyard.”

“Oh really?” Dipper held up one of the golden objects and inspected it.

Wendy was hunched down and tapped her nose.

“You know, I think the objects were indeed sent to everyone closely involved into Weirdmageddon.”

“Looks like it,” Dipper agreed and returned the item into the chest.

“I think that there is another one at the old Northwest manor,” Wendy announced, while she locked the chest with a padlock.

“What happened to the manor? Wasn’t it sold to Fiddleford?”

“It was,” Wendy confirmed, sitting on top of the chest, “however he died a few years ago and now it’s desolate.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he was dead.”

“Don’t worry. How old was he? 100?”

Dipper cracked a small smile.

“Ok, so when will we go there?” he asked.

“How about now?” Wendy got up from the chest and winked at Dipper.

The area around the mansion was creeping Dipper out. It was as if no sunlight was hitting this place anymore. The walls were overgrown with poison ivy and the trees had grown into a twisted form, making them look like actual people. Also the moment they had walked up to the front door, Dipper couldn’t shake off the feeling that they were watched. It was the same feeling he had had before he had run into the shadow at the place where the sender of the parcel had been supposed to live.

While Dipper was constantly turning around, Wendy marched straight on toward the building.

With one feisty kick she had opened the door and both of them were standing inside the great entrance hall.

“Now what?” Wendy asked, turning her phone into a flashlight.

“Hmm,” Dipper thought for a while, “there are several hidden chambers inside the building and maybe Fiddleford added a few of his own.”

“Ok, then let us just start by going through them one by one.”

Dipper nodded and together they climbed the stairs up to the first floor and at the same time, Dipper was sure that he had seen something vanish behind one of the marble pillars, but he didn’t turn back to check again, nor did he tell Wendy.

There wasn’t much to be found in all the upper rooms nor in the hidden chambers. While they had been searching, Dipper hadn’t felt the stares of a third person anymore. It only returned, when they took the stairs back into the entrance hall.

“There is a hidden trapdoor right there,” Dipper pointed out for Wendy and both of them walked over to the spot.

The clasp was old and rusty, but for Wendy it was no hindrance. She covered her hands with thick gloves and pulled the door upwards.

Before they jumped inside, Dipper brought his flashlight down.

“Seems as deserted as everything else.”

“Let’s have a closer look,” Wendy suggested and jumped into the opening. With a sigh Dipper followed her suit.

Both of them inspected every corner of the room with their flashlights, until Wendy suddenly called out.

“Hey, Dipper! Have a look at this!”

He walked over to the red-head and hunched down. There was a wooden plank on the floor that seemed a little out of place. When Wendy pulled it up, it revealed a hidden spot with a lump of cloth inside.

Wendy and Dipper exchanged glances, before Wendy reached out and took the item into her hands.

Slowly she removed the cloth until a tiny golden object was revealed.

“A leg!” Wendy gasped and Dipper nodded.

“Yeah, it’s Bill’s second leg.”

“Wow Dipper, that’s amazing!” Wendy cheered, but suddenly Dipper caught a movement at the corner of his eye.

“Shh,” Dipper whispered, “there is someone in here.” He tried to indicate the direction with his eyes and Wendy gave him a small nod and hid the object inside her jacket.

“We should take the leg back to my place,” Wendy said confidently and stood up. Dipper quickly turned around while Wendy held up her flashlight. This blinded the intruder for a second and it was all the time that Dipper needed to wrestle the person down onto the ground.

“Now, who do we have here?” Wendy asked and hunched down next to Dipper, who was pinning the black clad body to the dusty floor.

The shadow didn’t look very much intimidating up close, Dipper realized and when he pulled up the black balaclava that the person was wearing, he was hit by long golden blond hair.

“Pacifica?” Dipper gasped in shock.

The women on the ground was frowning and just about to open her mouth, when Wendy suddenly sprung to her feet.

“Oi, time to go,” she jumped up and lifted herself out of the room through the opening at the ceiling.

“Wendy?!” Dipper shouted and hastened afterwards, forgetting everything about Pacifica. However before he could reach her, the solid trap door was falling back into it’s place and nearly hit Dipper’s face.

Stunned, Dipper fell backwards and for the moment he was petrified. He heard the lock close above their heads and Wendy called some last words after them.

“I’m sorry Dipper, don’t be mad at me. He kidnapped my family, I had no choice. Take care!”

“What? Who is he?!” he yelled at her and stared up into the darkness, since his phone had somewhere dropped to the ground.

“You idiot!” Pacifica started to rage behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, sorry :)  
> We are getting closer to the end. Only two more chapters.
> 
> I started a new story and it's already longer than this one and has only just begun O_ô...I will start to post as soon as I finished this one. Stay tuned.
> 
> Also thanks for any comments, kudos whatever you feel like sharing :D!


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the tenth time that Pacifica kicked his foot with her own.

“You idiot! And I thought you were the clever one! Getting fooled by this woman!”

“I made a mistake, I got it,” he pulled his legs closer to avoid the next hit, “can you PLEASE stop that! Why are you even here? Why have you been following me all the time?”

Pacifica, who seemed like she had been waiting for this question, threw her long hair back and straightened her shoulders.

“I sent you this parcel with Bill’s golden eye!”

“You?” Dipper couldn’t quite follow her.

“Yes and I still think it was ingenious. Otherwise he would have claimed world-dominance days ago.”

“Bill?” Dipper asked in confusion.

“No! Gideon of course! I thought you figured this out already!”

Dipper opened his mouth and closed it again. He was more confused than he was before.

“Pacifica, I have no idea what you are talking about. Could you please start at the beginning?”

Pacifica huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, since we are stuck here for now, there is not much else to do.”

Before she started she stretched out her legs again.

“Did you know that Gideon and me were dating a few years ago?” the blonde women asked.

“What? No, not really,” Dipper had to admit.

“Yeah, well I’m not proud of it either.”

Dipper thought back at the Wikipedia entry he had read about Gideon prior to their visit, however he must have skipped the part about his relationships.

“We only dated for a year or so, until I realized that he was only using me for his marketing campaign because of my good looks. I dumped him and we never spoke again.”

Pacifica shrugged as if the whole issue hadn’t been a big deal.

“Then a few weeks ago I received a call from Gideon’s mother. I really liked his parents, we were getting along just fine. I was a little worried to leave them behind at the mercy of this monster.”

Shaking her head, she sighed.

“She said that Gideon had started to act more strange than usual. He was locking himself up inside his room and he wasn’t sleeping anymore. When I assured her that I would have a look at it, she also forwarded several pictures of his room to me. I could easily make out that he was studying some kind of dark magic. It seemed that he had obtained some old occult book through ebay and he had found something that wouldn’t let him go.”

Dipper listened closely to her story, nodding every now and then.

“I received another call and this time Gideon’s mother was sobbing. She said that he had lost his mind. He had taken his father into the woods and she was fearing for her husband’s life.”

“I was lucky enough to see them entering the woods and followed them. Gideon was leading his father deep into the woods, when suddenly they arrived in front of a statue. It was Bill Cipher! I nearly screamed in shock.”

She paused a moment to regain composure.

“Gideon had gone crazy. He painted a circle with blood on the ground and then he made his father pledge loyalty towards Bill, sacrificing his own body.”

Pacifica shook her beautiful head, tears glistening in her eyes.

“I couldn’t save him…, there was a flash of light and the next moment his father’s body was gone and instead a young blond man was lying unconscious on the ground. Gideon was roaring with laughter! Then he held up a golden statue and cheered something about that the power was his and revenge and so on. Well…I couldn’t take it anymore and I hit him with a stone from behind.”

Dipper couldn’t help but whistle approvingly.

“He fell to the ground as well and now I was standing in the woods alone with two unconscious men and a golden Bill Cipher.”

She laughed at the thought.

“I picked up the book Gideon had copied the runes from and took pictures of the whole spell in order to find out more about it. Also...I took the golden Bill with me, since I figured it wasn’t the best idea to leave it with Gideon.”

“Whoa, that’s...crazy,” Dipper ruffled his hair.

“The blond man, did you know that it was Bill?”

Pacifica shook her head.

“No, I only found out about it afterwards at home, when I studied the book.”

“Bill is trying to get back the statue in order to become a demon again,” Dipper informed Pacifica. “He is living with me right now.”

The women in front of Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“He is living with you? How did that happen?”

“Long story…,” Dipper blushed and looked away.

“Dipper,” Pacifica became serious again, “you must know, that Bill is in danger right now.”

She reached out and put a hand on Dipper’s leg.

“How?”

“That spell, I researched it. It is very old and it was a spell to humiliate the gods.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked incredulous and Pacifica leaned closer to him.

“The spell would ban a god into a human body, making him immortal, while at the same time the person who owned the golden statue would be able to assimilate the god’s powers, ultimately becoming a god himself! Dipper, that’s what Gideon is planning! He wants to humiliate Bill the same way he had done with him. Rendering Bill powerless, while Gideon will rise to become the ruler of the world!”

“But,” Dipper was speechless for a second, “he doesn’t have all the golden parts yet!”

“Right,” Pacifica agreed, “that’s why I destroyed the statue and hid the parts. Only,...it seems that my choice of hiding places wasn’t the best.”

She removed a strand of golden hair from her face and gave Dipper a weak smile.

“I saw the article about your museums exhibition. That’s how I knew how to find you. I would have also given a part to Mabel or to your Grunkles, but I didn’t know where to find them. In the end I only hid the parts within Gravity Falls.”

“How many parts are there?” Dipper inquired.

Pacifica held up her fingers and counted them down.

“Well, you received the eye, then we have two legs, two arms, the hat and the torso.”

“Ok, I still have the eye, Bill found one arm and the hat.”

“Oh you did already? That’s good, however I fear that Gideon already has most of the other parts at hand.”

“What will happen then? He won’t be able to use them without the rest.”

Pacifica sighed.

“I’m sorry, but he can. The more parts he owns the more power he has.”

Dipper felt as if he was loosing all hope.

“When Bill touched the parts he found, they became a part of him and he was able to use a little magic again, you mean this would happen to Gideon, too?”

“Probably,” Pacifica agreed.

“Where is Bill now?” she suddenly asked.

“At the shack...wait, no, not quite. We had an argument before I left and he run off into the woods.”

Now Dipper regretted his fight even more.

“He told me I shouldn’t trust Wendy….I should have listened to him.”

“Dipper,” Pacifica patted his head, “Wendy was also only betrayed by Gideon. She had no choice.”

Suddenly Dipper remembered something and he looked up again.

“When I went to the address of the sender of the parcel, there was someone hiding there. Was it you?”

Pacifica laughed.

“Yes, it was me. I thought that you would come to Gravity Falls to investigate further. I wanted to talk to you back then, but Gideon was already following you, that’s why I fled.”

“He was? I didn’t realize…,” Dipper looked shocked.

“Don’t be, he was already using Bill’s statue at the time.”

“Oh,” Dipper tilted his head, “what was he doing?”

“He was invisible, however you could still see his footprints all over.”

For a moment both became silent, each one busy with their own thoughts.

“So, if Gideon will become a nearly godly being, who will be able to stop him?”

“Bill,” Pacifica shrugged, “he will be the only one around with any magical abilities. The more golden objects he uses, the more he might be able to fight Gideon.”

“But right now he only has two...while Gideon has what? Four? The torso, two legs and an arm?”

“Not quite,” Pacifica grinned, “the one from today was a fake.”

“It was?”

“Yes, I figured that Wendy would try to steal it, so I exchanged it, while you were still searching the upper floor.”

“Ingenious!” Dipper praised the other and Pacifica held out her hand and revealed the original item.

“The only question remains, how do we get out of here?”

“Yeah…, well,” suddenly Dipper seemed to remember something.

“Hey! I still have my phone. I will call Soos and he can come around and rescue us!”

Quickly Dipper held up his phone only to realize that he had zero connection.

“Ugh, useless,” he cursed and slammed it back into his pocket and fumed in silence for a while.

“I was wondering about something else?”

“Yes?” Pacifica looked up at Dipper again.

“I touched the golden eye several times, however it didn’t work for me. How are the parts working for Gideon?”

“Oh, easy, you need to cast a spell to bind the part to your body,” the blonde women explained and she slid out her phone and showed Dipper pictures of the spellbook.

Dipper took the phone into his hands and skipped through the photos, eagerly taking all the information in.

“So, let’s say I bind one of the parts to me, will it be permanent?”

“No,” Pacifica shook her head, “Gideon took the golden body on and off. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to show it to you.”

Dipper nodded, his forehead wrinkled deep in thought.

“Do we know which magical ability is connected to which part?”

“Sorry Dipper, I don’t know anything about that.”

“It’s okay, then let’s find out about it now.”

Pacifica gave the other a puzzled look, before Dipper pulled out a long necklace from under his shirt. At the end dangled the golden eye from Bill’s statue.

“Dipper!” Pacifica gasped.

“You had the eye with you all the time?”

Dipper nodded. He found this had been one of his better ideas, since he indeed had grown up with the words “trust no one” deeply engraved into his heart.

“Yepp, I didn’t want Bill to go searching for it, or anyone else.”

“And you want to use it? Are you sure?”

Dipper nodded, excitement rushing through his body.

“I don’t see any other options right now.”

Pacifica chewed her lips and then she sighed.

“Yeah, you are right. We need to stop Gideon!”

She held out her phone again and zoomed into the picture, where the spell was written that would bind the golden eye to Dipper.

He took a deep breath and read the words out loud.

The eye in his hand became warm and burst into blue flames. There was a blinding light and Dipper blinked a few times in confusion.

“Do you feel any different?” Pacifica asked and held up her phone as a flashlight to Dipper’s face.

“I don’t feel any different,” Dipper shrugged and squinted at the flashlight in front of him.

“Whoa Dipper! Your eye!” Pacifica burst out and Dipper unconsciously held his hand up to his face.

“What?”

“The colour! You have mismatched eyes!”

Dipper tried to see for himself, checking himself in his front camera. One eye was the normal colour, however the other was shining wit a golden hue.

“Well, if that’s all, this was really useless,” he huffed and closed his eyes a little sad.

“Wait!” Dipper announced and he kept his eyes closed.

“I can see...I can see Bill!”

“What?” Pacifica stepped closer to Dipper, placing one hand on his shoulder.

“What do you see?”

“Bill is trapped inside a cage! He...is wearing some odd, sparkling clothes and...he’s dancing?”

Dipper tried not to open his eyes and continued to observe the scene.

“Oh no,” Dipper’s heart sank and Pacifica squeezed his arm.

“What??”

“Gideon, he….has lost his mind. His house is hovering over Gravity Falls, there is a huge throne and he announces his reign as the new ruler of the world. He has Bill as his pet, humiliating him just as Bill had once done to him.”

Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. The look on Bill’s face made him want to go and punch the smile from Gideon’s face right away.

“That’s bad! We need to get out of here! Can’t you do anything else?” Pacifica pleaded and she started searching for anything that could help them within the dark room.

The longer Dipper would stay in here, the worse the situation for Gravity Falls and maybe even for the whole world would get.

Dipper closed his eyes again, trying to make him see something, that would help them.

Suddenly Dipper was able to perceive the whole structure of the house as if he had some kind of X-ray eyes. He saw every room, floor, everything and the closer he looked, he soon found the room they were currently locked up inside.

Abruptly Dipper turned around with his eyes closed and pointed into a certain direction.

“There is an old escape tunnel behind the wall!”

Pacifica quickly went over to the spot and knocked against the wall.

“You are right! It’s hollow!”

Dipper opened his eyes again and both of them kicked at the spot with full force.

The old planks gave way to a dark hole, leading them deep into the ground. Both of them nodded at each other and they crawled through the tunnel to their freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will already be the final chapter D:!
> 
> Pacifica + Gideon is not really a ship I'm into, but for this story it was kind of necessary. Also sorry that I killed Bud just like this :'(.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh my god,” was the only thing coming to Dipper’s mind when he arrived at the town square together with Pacifica.

They kept out of sight for now, observing the scene from afar.

It seemed that Gideon had been locking up everyone who ever opposed him and they were all nicely placed into a cage, just like Bill, wearing a ridiculous costume and forced to dance through magic.

Wendy was dancing inside a cage, too. Dipper reckoned that was the punishment for showing up with a fake golden leg. He felt just a little sorrow for her, since he was still cross about her betrayal.

Meanwhile Bill tried to fire his blue flames at Gideon, however his aim was bad, because his arms were uselessly flying around his body like a puppet on strings.

Gideon nevertheless lounged in his throne, observing the people on the ground that were standing in line in order to offer their pledge towards their new god, Gideon.

“Ahahah, very nice of you Deputy Durland, a very wise decision that the police will work hand in hand with me. Together we will create a better world! A happier world!”

Durland bowed low and together with his husband Blubs they quickly moved to the side, holding their heads low in defeat.

“So, who is next?” Gideon cheered and clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Gideon you little pig, you wish you’d never be born ass soon as I will leave this cage!”

Dipper heard Bill’s voice booming through the air, making him look up again to the demon.

“Yeah, Billy, surprise me, how are you going to free yourself, hm?”

Gideon waved his golden hand and made Bill fly backwards against the cage, knocking him out.

Pacifica reached out for Dipper and she was only barely able to hold him back from blowing up their cover.

“We need to get to Bill and give him his missing parts!” Dipper turned around to Pacifica, his eyes burning with rage.

“I agree, but we need to make a plan first. I don’t think Gideon will be happy to see either one of us.”

Dipper nodded with a grim expression on his face.

“Dipper, maybe you can find a way using your new eye?”

The brunet had already forgotten about his new feature.

“Let me try,” he nodded and closed his eyes again. First thing he did, was taking a closer look at Bill. The demon was stirring in his cage and opened his eyes a little groggy. The moment he was conscious again, his body immediately started to move on its own accord once more, making him dance to a none-existent music.

It was hard for Dipper to tear his eyes from Bill, but he had to find a way past Gideon. After a while Dipper opened his eyes again and shook his head.

“I can’t find anything…”

Pacifica frowned and peered around the corner.

“Hm, then there is only one option left, no?”

The brunet raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“A distraction of course!” Pacifica winked at Dipper.

“I go to the town square and start some commotion, meanwhile you will sneak around the throne and try to reach Bill.”

“Try to reach Bill? Pacifica! Last time I checked I wasn’t able to fly, how am I supposed to reach his cage? Also, I think we should stick together.”

“Use this!” Pacifica held out the golden leg.

“Maybe you will get some kind of crazy magical power or at least the ability to fly.”

Dipper let a hand run through is unruly hair.

“I don’t feel too well using this. I don’t want to become a monster like Gideon.”

Pacifica gave him a small smile.

“Don’t worry, that’s hardly possible. So do you need to see the spell again?”

“No,” Dipper shook his head, “I memorised it just in case.”

Dipper took the small golden object into his hands, taking a deep breath.

“Ready?”

Pacifica nodded and held her breath, while Dipper spoke the spell.

Just like before, the item started to glow and became blue flames, before it vanished.

“And?” Pacifica was even more excited than Dipper was.

At first Dipper wasn’t sure how to test the effect, he just jumped into the air and tried to make it happen.

He never touched down back to the ground and Pacifica clapped her hands.

“You made it! You can fly!”

Dipper looked down to his feet and clearly he was hovering over the ground, however only one leg was able to fly and he struggled hard to maintain his balance like this.

“Try to go a little higher!” Pacifica suggested and Dipper gave her a thumps up.

He had no idea how he was actually doing it, but the moment he thought about flying higher, his body was magically lifted up into the air. Before he would go up too high and probably ruining the whole mission, he forced his body to go back down again.

When he touched the ground, Dipper wiped some cold sweat from his forehead.

“Whao, that’s...intense.”

“So Dipper, do you feel confident enough now to go and rescue Bill?”

“Ehm,...I don’t think I have a choice.”

Pacifica gave him a bright smile and Dipper couldn’t help and smile back at her.

“Thank you,” Dipper blushed a little and Pacifica only rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be such a drama queen! That’s MY part!”

Both of them laughed and then Pacifica gave Dipper a push on his back.

“You go around the square and I will give you head start before I distract Gideon. Try to use your eye every now and then, so that you don’t run into trouble.”

Dipper nodded and with one last glance towards Pacifica he sneaked around the next corner. The town centre was quite deserted much to Dipper’s relief and most of the time there was no reason for him to hide. It seemed that Gideon didn’t feel the need for any security, probably because the only one who could actually challenge him was already his prisoner.

Every now and then Dipper heard Gideon announce something towards his new “worshippers” and it made Dipper feel sick. He wondered how Gideon could have become this corrupted by power that he would even sacrifice his own father. What Bill had done to him back during Weirdmageddon hadn’t been very nice, but going this far only for revenge seemed a bit too extreme even for someone like Gideon.

Still, Dipper reckoned, Gideon had always been attracted by dark magic. He had only acted a little nicer the moment he knew that he had lost. Maybe Gideon was evil all along.

After some minutes, Dipper had finally arrived at his destination. He peeked around the corner and spotted Pacifica’s golden hair hiding within the crowd. He gave her a sign, before Dipper slid back behind the wall.

Soon there was some tumult on the town square and Dipper heard Gideon’s voice coming from the throne floating above him in the sky.

“Now, who do we have here? If this isn’t little Pacifica Northwest!”

“Gideon! Stop this crazy farce! Stop it right now!”

Dipper couldn’t help and he took another look at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Pacifica was standing proudly before Gideon, her hands at her hips, her head held high. All other people had stepped a few feet away from her, therefore there was a large crowd circling around her.

“I don’t think you are in any position to give commands!” Gideon said sweetly and pointed a finger at her.

“You have lost your mind Gideon! Look at you, you have become a monster! You are no better than Bill Cipher!”

Dipper winced and looked up at Bill’s cage, however there came no reply from the real demon.

“You are very much mistaken my dear! I am so much better than Bill ever was! My new world won’t be a nightmare, it will be heaven on earth! With me as your new king! And if you ask nicely, I might make you my queen.”

Gideon proposed with a lecherous smile on his face.

“Over by dead body!” Pacifica huffed and threw her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“How dare you!” Gideon screamed and pointed his magical arm at her. Within seconds Pacifica was flying upside down in mid-air.

Dipper was frozen to the spot, torn between following their plan and helping Pacifica.

“Actually,” Gideon relaxed again and leaned back in his throne, “I don’t even need your permission. You will become my queen this way or the other.”

Pacifica struggled while hovering, her eyes full of hatred.

“You wanna know who stole the golden Bill statue?”

This actually drew Gideon’s interest and he inhaled sharply.

“You?” and when realization hit him, he stood up from his throne, “YOU!!!?”

Dipper realized it was now or never and he pushed himself off the ground, willing his body to fly up into the air towards Bill’s cage.

He tried desperately to ignore Gideon’s screams, but when he also heard Pacifica scream in pain, Dipper nearly lost his balance and fell back down. He closed his eyes and made his magical eye navigate the rest of the way, until he grabbed the bars of the cage and held on to it for his dear life.

When Bill saw Dipper appear in front of his cage out of nowhere his eyes became wide and even a little teary.

“You came!” Bill whispered, his voice a little broken and Dipper’s knees started to feel like jelly.

“Yeah, but we don’t have much time.”

Dipper opened the door of the cage, which wasn’t locked, probably because even if someone was able to stop the dancing spell they would only jump to their certain death.

The first thing Dipper did was to hug Bill, although the other was still dancing without rest.

“Pine Tree, what happened to your eye?” Bill asked a little out of breath.

“Long story,” Dipper kneeled down in front of Bill and touched his magical leg. He recited the spell and with a flash he was holding the golden leg in his hands and without further ado he shoved it into Bill’s hand, where it anew burst into flames.

Immediately Bill stopped dancing.

“Whoa, kid! I feel SO much better now!”

“Bill, you need to stop Gideon! You are the only one who can!”

Dipper hesitated a moment. He had meant to also hand over the eye back to Bill, but he was still afraid that Bill would return to his dream demon state and also Dipper was afraid of losing Bill at the same time.

As if Bill was able to read Dipper’s mind, he softly patted the other’s head.

“Keep it for now. It looks beautiful on you.”

Dipper blushed and opened his mouth for a reply, but the words never left it.

“Ok kid, are you ready to take down some crazy imposter?” Bill asked and he flung the ridiculous hat and the pink sequin vest into the corner of the cage, while rolling up his sleeves.

It seemed like Bill’s body was surrounded by blue flames and Dipper gave the demon a small nod.

Right now Gideon and Bill had the same amount of golden parts, but to Dipper it seemed like Bill knew much better how to control his power.

Softly Bill placed an arm around Dipper’s waist and together they jumped out of the cage.

Gideon was still busying himself with torturing Pacifica, her screams could be heard throughout the town.

Bill placed Dipper back onto the ground before he winked at him and got back into the air.

“Hey pig! Why don’t you stop bullying the weak and fight with someone worth your time?”

Gideon’s head snapped around, his eyes wide open with shock. Now that Pacifica was of no interest to him anymore Gideon let her body fall to the ground.

Dipper was only barely able to catch her before she would have hit the ground.

“You all right?” he whispered and removed some sticky hairs from her forehead.

Pacifica opened her eyes a bit and gave him a small smile.

“I’m ok, let your boyfriend kick Gideon’s ass for me.”

Dipper laughed softly and held her tight, before his attention was drawn back to Bill and Gideon.

“You are no match for me dream demon! Not anymore!” Gideon boomed and threw blue flames at the demon. Bill didn’t even dodge the attack. The blue flames engulfed him, but they weren’t able to harm him. The demon waited patiently until the flames had faded and then with inhuman speed he was back at Gideon, punching him into his stomach.

“You little creep, dare to steal my power!!!”

Bill wasn’t only better in using magic, he was obviously also much better at fist fights. Gideon had to take several hits, before he finally regained some control again.

“I am your god now!” Gideon bellowed and he flung himself at Bill and both of them fell from the sky back onto the ground. Bill was rammed into the ground with a sickening sound of crushed bones.

Dipper was on his legs again. Although he knew that Bill was immortal he couldn’t believe that anyone was able to survive such an impact.

“BILL!!” he cried out and ran towards the place where both enemies had landed. However the only one emerging from the hole in the ground was Gideon, a sick smile spreading across his face.

“Now Dipper, since when are you supporting Bill Cipher? Was it his good looks that drove you out of your mind?”

Dipper’s eyes started to fill with tears, he meant to push Gideon out of his way in order to reach Bill, but Gideon took his wrist and pulled him over.

“He’s dead! Bow to your new god!” Gideon hissed into Dipper’s ear and with his magical arm, Gideon made Dipper fall to his knees, while tears were streaming down his face.

“If you behave Dipper Pines, there might even be a place for you within my new world.” Gideon’s smile crept the hell out of Dipper and suddenly he felt overwhelmed by anger.

“NO!” When Dipper looked up at Gideon, his golden eye was shining bright red, just like Bill’s demon form, when he got into berserk mode.

This seemed to surprise Gideon and he let go of Dipper’s wrist, stumbling a few feet backwards.

“You have a part of him too! You lied to me!” he accused.

“Yes he did, so what?” A menacing low voice whispered into Gideon’s ear and Dipper only saw a flash of gold and black hair, before Bill rammed Gideon into the ground like he was nothing but a toothpick.

“Don’t ever touch my boyfriend again you sick weirdo!!” Bill yelled and gave Gideon another blow, until the other was rendered immobile.

Dipper scrambled to his feet again, giving Bill a relieved smile and also turning beet red at the same time.

“Pine Tree! Cast the spell, now!” Bill reminded him and Dipper sprung forwards, put his hands on Gideon and repeated the necessary words.

Gideon started to glow and he screamed in utter despair as Bill’s power started to leave his body again.

Only one heartbeat later Dipper was holding three parts of Bill’s body in his hands. Without hesitation he held them up for Bill to touch.

“Here,” he offered.

Bill gave him a crooked smile and held out his hand, making contact. The parts started to glow and at the same time all the magic Gideon had used was reversed. The house touched back down on the ground and all the dancing prisoners were released.

When Bill emerged from the light he was still very much human, only that his skin-colour was now the same as his magical arm had been. There was a golden hue all over him and white runes were shining through his skin when hit by the sun. Dipper swallowed hard, Bill was even more beautiful to look upon than before. When Bill’s blue eyes made eye contact with his mismatched ones, Dipper nearly fainted.

“That was fun!” Bill cheered and hugged Dipper, who was still processing all the events that had happened.

“Bill,” he sniffed a little, “I...I thought I lost you.”

Dipper’s voice broke and he embraced the demon in earnest. They both held each other for a while in silence, until Dipper broke the embrace again. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Since when did I agree to be your boyfriend?” Dipper asked incredulous and Bill only shrugged.

“I don’t know, would you prefer to be my husband?”

The brunet had nothing to reply to this, he only rolled his eyes.

In the evening everyone was gathered around the Mystery Shack. Durland and Blurp had arrested Gideon and everything was slowly returning back to normal. Pacifica and Wendy were sitting on a bench together, laughing and reminiscing Gideon’s face, the moment he had lost the battle.

Dipper was leaning against the wooden Shack holding a drink and feeling his body relax for the first time since days.

Bill was sitting next to him on the stairs, munching some chocolate muffin.

“Bill?” Dipper turned to the demon.

“Hm?” Bill looked up to the brunet.

“Thanks for today,” Dipper smiled and Bill tilted his head.

“You’re welcome, kid.”

“So you destroyed Gravity Falls once and saved it once, I think we are even.”

“I can destroy it as often as I want!” Bill pouted, but not really meaning the words.

“I know,” Dipper nodded and sat down next to Bill.

“If I return your eye to you, will you become a demon again? Will you return back to Nightmare Realm?”

Bill swallowed hard on the last bite of his muffin and he tapped his nose a few times before he replied.

“Actually I don’t know,” he turned towards Dipper and looked him deep into his eyes, “also I don’t want to find out. Not yet. I enjoy being human, I enjoy being with you.”

Dipper’s heart nearly stopped.

“Really?”

“Sure kid! But you should better behave around me, I’m still a god!”

He winked at Dipper impishly.

“I will remember that,” Dipper huffed and leaned back on the stairs looking into the stars above.

“Bill, if you don’t have any other plans, I actually would like to bring you along to California and...live with me.”

Dipper scratched his head in embarrassment and he meant to look away, but Bill stopped him and grabbed his chin, making his eyes meet Bill’s.

There were no further words needed, when Bill pressed his lips against Dipper’s and kissed him softly.

“I stay with you for as long as you let me.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cheesy ending :D!  
> Ah I love a happy ending :) and I don’t think I can write anything else, that would probably kill me.   
> Also I am very sorry, but there is no smut in here :’( I always feel like I’m not good at writing smut and that it feels a little forced into the plot. Therefore this time I left it, but of course after the party at the Mystery Shack we all know what Bill and Dipper will do :3! Feel free to let your imagination run wild.   
> I hope you liked this little story! Thanks for any comment/kudo. Hopefully I see you in my next BillxDipper story, too, which will be more mature and without magic ;)


End file.
